ATTACK OF THE FLUFFIES!
by Anti-Twilight Forever
Summary: Random fluff-shots about randomly chosen characters. Up for suggestions! PUGSY AND FLIP NOW UP!
1. Calvin and Hobbes

**Alright, people. A new wacky idea snuck on me in the dead of night (well, more like the middle of the afternoon), and I have an urge to start a new fic. BUT, this will be a series of drabbles about different characters… though they'll all have one thing in common: they'll be fluff-shots.**

**Here is a series of fluffy moments I've decided to throw out at my favorite cartoon/movie/book/anime characters. Some may be crossover'd, others may include OOC-ness (depending on the characters used), and some might just leave you melting. …I'm open for suggestions!**

**So, here's the first set!**

Characters: Calvin and Hobbes.

From: _Calvin and Hobbes _comic strips.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bill Watterson.

~T~

It was another dreadful day for Calvin.

His mother had stormed into his room, yelling at him to get up before he missed the bus. Sluggishly, he slipped his school clothes on and ate breakfast, then was forced to go out into the rain to wait for the bus…

Only problem was that someone's dog started chasing him, making him hide in someone's garden until the hound had decided to run after something else… but by that time, the bus had left. The owner of the garden, Mrs. Feeny, shouted at Calvin to get out of her flowers, and it was no doubt she would be making a complaint to his parents about trampling her petunias.

He was late to school… though that didn't bother him. He hated school. The only thing that made him hate it more was how his homework assignment got drenched in the rain, forcing the teacher to give him an 'F' (though she would have done it anyway, since he had made up answers at the last minute before bedtime the previous evening).

During lunch, Moe had caught him in the hall, demanding fifty cents (double of what he usually asked for). Unfortunately, there had been a hole in Calvin's pocket which the money had slipped out of… and soon there was a six-year-old-shaped crater in the wall.

Ms. Wormwood then announced a pop math quiz. Having never paid attention to the subject, Calvin tried to cheat off Susie for the umpteenth time, and was caught by the teacher as usual, flunking the test and being sent to the principal's office.

The day dragged on, and not even spacing off into a Spaceman Spiff or Tracer Bullet fantasies helped the six-year-old get by, obviously because he was bracing himself for whatever disaster of the day awaited him next. …That, and the teacher kept yelling at him to pay attention when she noticed he kept slipping into his dream world.

It was then, finally, time to go home… though the rain had turned to hail, and Calvin had tried to catch the bus… if his zipper didn't get caught in his pants at his last restroom break and delayed him, and the six-year-old was forced to wait until the balls of ice stopped falling before having to walk home in the gloomy weather once more.

_What a rotten day… _he thought. _If only I could have stayed in bed. I should have faked sick… or maybe had hid out in the treehouse until 3 o'clock. Oh, well… at least it can't get any worse…_

There was barking then, and the deranged dog from that morning once again bounded after Calvin. "Augh! Not again!" he cried, running to his front door, yanking it open-

*KA-POW!*

…getting greeted by one of Hobbes' usual pounces. The tiger pinned him down, looking back at the house, seeing the crater they had made. "Wow! Another six inches from yesterday! That's a new record!" he exclaimed, then heard growling, seeing the dog. "Whoa! Who owns this furball?"

"I don't know, but he won't stop chasing me!" Calvin said, standing up. The dog snapped at him, nipping his arm. "Ow!"

Hobbes growled and swiped at the dog's snout, leaving a scratch, and the canine ran off yelping. "Hmph, and I thought they were supposed to be man's best friend."

They walked into the house, where Calvin's Mom awaited them. "Calvin, Mrs. Feeny called, and she said she caught you in her garden-" she began, then noticed the bite on Calvin's arm. "My goodness! What happened?"

"Call the pound and report a rabid dog, Mom! Someone's hellhound has been after me all day!" Calvin snapped.

"Who's dog was it?"

"I don't know. It started chasing me from the bus-stop, until I hid in Mrs. Feeny's garden. I was late for school, and my homework got drenched, and then there was a hole in my pocket where my money fell out and Moe pounded me again, then I flunked a test, then I had to wait after school until it stopped hailing, and then the same dog started chasing me again as soon as I reached the block! It's been nothing but mayhem for me all day!"

"Oh, that's terrible… Lets take care of that bite. I'll be right back," She walked out of the room.

"Boy, sounds like Lady Luck skipped out on you for the day." Hobbes said.

"Yeah, and it's all because of that dumb dog. If it hadn't chased me, I would have made it to school on time, my homework would have been dry, I wouldn't have lost my money, Moe wouldn't have pounded me, I could have concentrated better in class, saving me a trip to the principal's office and giving me more time to use the bathroom…" he sighed, sitting down. "This day was a disaster. That dumb dog is still loose, and will probably try to eat me alive as soon as I step foot outside."

Hobbes put an arm around him. "Not while I'm around, it won't. I've had trouble with a dog in the past, too, when one kidnapped me… though on the bright side, I ended up having tea and cookies with Susie. I got a few bites, but got cookies."

"Yeah, meanwhile I've got this gash in my arm, and Mom's probably going to have to perform surgery to fix it up. And I'll probably get rabies, too."

"And that's the reason why that dog should keep away. Messing with me is no big deal- we tigers can handle a mono-e-mono fight with other creatures. But when it comes to my best friend, we're more vicious than a whole pack of dogs! If it chases after you again, he's going to end up with more than a scratch on his snout."

Calvin gave a small grin. "Thanks, buddy." he hugged his friend, tightly.

"Anytime, pal."

Calvin's Mom came back with some peroxide and a band-aid. "I got some Gargoyle© band-aids for you to cover up that bite with, and this peroxide will keep it from getting infected," she said, dabbing some of the liquid on then covering it up. "And if that dog comes around again, I'll be sure to call someone to pick it up, before it bites anyone again."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Mom." Calvin said, keeping an arm around Hobbes, who appeared to be just a stuffed animal in his mom's sight. "Hobbes gave that dog one heck of a claw-mark on his snout, so I bet it'll think twice before coming around here again. After all, not everyone on the block has a tiger around,"

His mom chuckled. "I'll call the pound, just to be on the safe side. Why don't you go sit by the fireplace and get dry, and I'll get you some cookies."

Calvin and Hobbes sat by the fireplace, warming up. The tiger spread out on his back, allowing the six-year-old to lean against his warm tummy, as his mom brought them chocolate chip cookies to munch on. _Today was a pretty bad day… _Calvin thought, listening to Hobbes' breathing. _But when you've got a best friend to watch your back, it's not a big deal._

~T~

**I always loved Calvin and Hobbes' warm, fuzzy moments… and I'm shocked to see that I've never written one until now! O.O**

**Hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned to see which characters come up next!**


	2. Jim and Silver

**Okay, here's another fluff-shot. Enjoy!**

Characters: Jim Hawkins and Silver

From: _Treasure Planet, _Disney movie

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney©

~T~

It was a living nightmare.

Jim was walking home from school, the sun sinking into the horizon behind him. His father was supposed to pick him up that day, having been given two weeks off from his work at the mines. The young boy stood there, waiting for his father, watching as several other kids, from kindergarten to 8th grade, either ran happily to their parents arms or boredly walked to their vehicles. Jim never got to do either- always having to stand and wait, or ride his solar-scooter home, though his scooter was low on power and was left home to charge.

He sighed as he walked. He had waited almost an hour, but his father never came, and he finally decided to walk home on his own. _I can't believe he went back on his promise… again. _he thought sadly. It wasn't the first time his father had let him down…

Last spring, he had started solar-baseball, a sport that required players having to stand on hovering discs in the air, which they could control easily with their feet, having to hover along neon lines when running bases. He had hit a homerun… but his father wasn't there to see it.

Then there was a father-son barbecue at the park, and several boys in his class were talking about it the next day… though Jim had to miss it, since his father decided to work that weekend, leaving the young lad feeling low when he listened about how the other boys talked about how cool or embarrassing their dads had been. He had nothing to talk about.

And just that fall, his father had promised to take him on one of his voyages to the mines, to show him how the minerals they collected were used to energy, and showing him his job- delivering different minerals to the warehouse at the Spaceport. Having never been on a ship before, Jim was excited about the news…

But his father withdrew his promise, claiming that the manager didn't want a kid running about while they worked. He apologized, but it didn't sound too sincere. Jim only sighed, walking up to his room.

This, however, was the last straw.

The young six-year-old winced, taking a seat on a nearby bench by the street, setting his backpack down. _Maybe he just doesn't want to be with me… _he thought. His father never seemed too delighted whenever he came home, always looking tired and being in a sour mood. _Did I do something to make him mad at me? Does he just think his work is more important? …Does he hate me?_

He shook his head. _No, he's just always busy. Maybe he just forgot and was on his way to the school now, or maybe Mom needed extra help at the Inn… _

He sighed. None of those excuses were good enough.

A shadow loomed over him, then. "Lost, twerp?" came a menacing voice, and Jim turned around, seeing a dark-red, four-armed creature with a blue face, looking at least eight. His name was Argo, a bully from school.

Jim stood up, backing away. "I'm just on my way home…" he answered. "Well, gotta go-"

Using two of his arms, Argo grabbed Jim's shoulder and elbow. "Not so fast, shrimp. I was sent to the principal's office during lunch, and I never got time to shake anyone down for any cash. You got money on ya?"

"Sorry, I'm out. Bye!" Jim tried to pull free, but Argo's grip was tight.

"None, huh? Well, you know the penalty…"

"C'mon, Argo! Can't you save it for school?"

"And get caught by a teacher again? Nah… working the streets is easier. Now, either cough up some dough, or I'll give you a pair of black eyes!"

"No!" In response, Jim kicked him in the stomach.

Argo didn't take kindly to that. With one swift move, he punched Jim in the face, then grabbed his book bag and poured all his books out, one of them falling open and showing a pirate ship. "Treasure Planet, eh?" the bully scoffed. "That story's for babies," He then kicked the book into the street into the mud, then pulled out a couple pieces of candy that were in the pocket. "Not much, but good enough." Knocking Jim back down, he trudged off.

Jim sobbed a bit, scooping up his books and putting them back in his bag, slowly walking home… _Why didn't you pick me up, Dad? _he asked, biting his bottom lip as tears fell from his face. _Why didn't you come? Why?_

Years later he was standing on a deck, watching as his father's ship took off… never to come back. No matter how far he reached, no matter how much he called, his father wasn't coming back. _Why did he leave? Was it because of me? What did I do wrong? …Why was he never around?_

~T~

"Why… why… why… why…" Jim was whispering in his sleep, until finally he awoke, gasping. He looked out the porthole window, seeing that the sun was up, almost noon it appeared. "Man, Silver's going to kill me!"

Tearing off his blankets and pulling on his boots, he ran across the deck and into the galley, where the cyborg was preparing lunch. "Ah, Jimbo! Decided tah join deh living, did ya?" he said, teasingly. "I was jus' about tah send Morphy down there tah wake ye up."

"Wake ya up!" Morph repeated, turning into a miniature alarm-clock, ringing wildly. Jim sneered and pushed the 'snooze' button, making the blob return to his original shape.

"What do you want me to do?" Jim sighed, deciding to skip conversation and just get whatever labor the cook had in store for him over and done with.

"Well, ye can start by washing t'ose dishes." Silver nodded over a stack of dishes and pans, almost as high as Jim's shoulder. "Got a little behind by sleepin' in, lad."

The teen scowled, then walked over to the dishes and got to work. By the time he finished, lunch was over and done with… and the cyborg brought another load of pans over. "Why don't ye take a break, an' go mop up on deck?" Silver joked.

"Some break," Jim muttered, grabbing Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket and going up on deck, getting started. As usual, Morph floated up with him, having been ordered to keep an eye on Jim whenever Silver wasn't around, just in case he started to pick fights again.

As he mopped, he got lost in his thoughts, thinking about the dream…

~T~

Jim walked through the back door, wanting to get up to his room without his parents seeing his black eye or muddied clothes. "Are you sure he's not there? I told him to wait…" Sarah was saying into the phone, when she suddenly noticed Jim. "Never mind, he just walked in- JIM!" she dropped the phone. Hastily picking it up, she hung it up and ran over to her son. "What on earth happened?"

The six-year-old bit his lip, wincing a bit. "I was just walking home from school, and Argo came up and punched me," he replied, sniffling a bit.

"Why didn't you stay and wait at the school?"

"I did wait, for almost an hour! …but dad didn't show up, so I decided to just come home."

Sarah sighed sadly, stroking his head. "Oh, honey… I called the school and told them to give you the message. Your father was called back to work early, one of the workers got sick. I sent Dr. Doppler to pick you up instead… though his slug horse, Delila, stepped on a nail and he had to pull over to take care of her foot. He arrived there half an hour ago."

Jim shed another tear. It would figure his father would go back to work, rather than coming to pick him up. "He doesn't care about me, does he?"

"Oh, sweetheart, your father cares a lot about you! He's just…"

"Busy… (sigh) I know." He then headed up to his room, his head hanging low.

~T~

Jim sighed. "He never cared…" he mumbled.

"Who doesn't?" came a raspy voice, and Jim looked over, seeing Scroop passing by.

"None of your business, bright eyes."

The manticore hissed. "It's yer dad, isn't it?"

Jim arched an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Don't act dumb… not that it would be hard for ya. I heard yer little discussion with Silver the first night of the voyage. Yer pap never cared much about you… that's why he left, I bet. Didn't want to hang around a pathetic excuse for a son."

Jim gripped the mop's handle hard, glaring daggers. He wanted to smack the manticore with it, even try to punch his lights out, but Mr. Arrow had made it clear that brawling was outlawed on the ship, and he didn't want to be sent to the brig.

Scroop smirked, seeing the hatred in Jim's eyes. "I'm right, aren't I? Wouldn't surprise me. If I had a son like you, I wouldn't hang around for long, either."

"If you had any kids at all, they'd probably hang themselves rather than have a father like you," Jim retorted.

Scroop growled and grabbed the mob, snapping it in half then throwing it at Jim's feet. "Unless you want to end up like yer mop, you'd better watch yer mouth. Have fun working, cabin boy…" With that, he skittered off.

Jim fumed, picking up the broken mop. Morph chattered, then turned into some bandages, wrapping around the handle to hold it together. "Thanks, Morph…" he then continued his work, until Silver called him back down to the galley.

"Oy, Jimbo, I need ye tah…" Silver was saying, but paused, seeing the broken mop. "What in deh blue blazes happened tah yer mop?"

Jim wanted to give him the full story, but held back. He didn't want to be like that six-year-old in his dreams, spilling out his problems and having someone take care of his problems for him. "I was just mopping, and it snapped. The handle must have been rotted in the core or something," he said. "I can fix it,"

"Ah, set it aside, we've got more lyin' around. I need ya to grab a barrel o' purps from deh storage room."

Jim sighed and went to the storage room, rolling a barrel of purps into the galley, and Silver put him to work squeezing the juice out of most of them into a bowl. After helping prepare lunch and getting a meal in, Silver put him to work prying barnacles until dinner, then had him wash the dishes from lunch. By the time dinner was over, Silver grabbed another set of pots and pans and dropped them in front of the teen. "Be sure tah make 'em shine, Jimbo." the cyborg said. "If ye need me, I'll be on watch."

Jim only gaped, then began scrubbing the dishes, angrily muttering curses under his breath.

~T~

Silver walked back into the galley after his watch duty, where he saw the broken mop lying in the corner. Picking it up, he examined it, seeing that the core was still strong… and that, from the way it was broken, it couldn't have snapped by itself. "Morphy… how exactly did t'is mop break?" he questioned, his cyborg eye orange.

Morph chattered, turning into a miniature Scroop breaking the mop.

"Figured as much. Dat bug-brained twit is gonna blow t'is mutiny if he keeps t'is kind of attitude up…" He walked on deck, seeing Scroop lounging by the railing. "Care tah explain why ye hate cleaning supplies so much?"

Scroop sneered. "Dat boy was just being a smart-mouth," he replied. "I thought ye were going tah handle him,"

"I also told ye tah stick tah deh plan," Silver whispered, fiercely. "If ye keep pushin' deh lad around, he ain't gonna drop his guard anytime soon. I keep him busy, ye keep tah yer duties,"

The manticore rolled his eyes.

"Oh, an' before ye go…" the cyborg shoved the busted mop in his hands. "Ye fix up t'is mop, an' if it ain't in one piece by morning, I'll be sneaking insecticide in yer next meal,"

Scroop muttered curses under his breath, skittering off and sticking the two mop ends together, then looked at Morph. "Ye wanna help me out here, blob?"

Morph blew a raspberry at him, then followed Silver, who chuckled. "It's getting dark," he said. "We'd better go an' make sure Jimbo hasn't broken anything else,"

~T~

Jim sobbed on his bed for ten minutes, sitting up afterwards and looking out the window. It wasn't enough that his father wasn't around to be with him… but to not be there for him was an entirely different story. Argo had beaten and insulted him, and the lad didn't know how to fight back. His father never taught him how to handle bullies… he was never around when these sort of things happened.

Grabbing his Treasure Planet book, the young six-year-old decided to read it… but because of the mud the pages had short-circuited, the narrator's voice was dying, and the holographic pictures turned to static. Anger getting the best of him, Jim chucked the book at the wall, burying his face in his knees. "He's never there… he's never going to be there," he sobbed. "He might as well just leave forever."

Who would have known it would have happened?

~T~

Jim slept peacefully, though the dream was hard on him.

Silver had entered the galley, seeing that the lad had fallen asleep on the job… but noticed that he managed to get all the dishes clean before so. Rubbing the back of his neck, he smiled at Morph, then took off his coat and draped it over the teen, walking out.

Jim stirred a bit, waking up. "Morph…?" he whispered, seeing the blob hovering in the air. He felt the coat around him, arching an eyebrow. "Was Silver here?"

"Uh huh," Morph replied, then looked around, changing into a mini Silver snapping at Scroop, shoving a mop in his hands, then into Silver draping his coat around Jim.

Jim rubbed his head. "How did he find out… or did you tell him?"

Morph chattered in apology.

Jim sighed, wanting to squash the shape shifter for squealing… but imagining Scroop's expression was humorous enough for him to let it go. Folding up the coat, he walked out of the galley and towards the sleeping quarters. "C'mon, I'll feel better sleeping in a hammock, and I bet Silver will want his coat back,"

As he walked, he thought about the dream. It wasn't just a dream, but a memory of how his father was never there…

But now, fortunately, Silver was.

~T~

**Requested by Wherever Girl. …Who DOESN'T like Jim and Silver fluff-moments? :D**

**Well, go ahead and review, and send some requests. Next we'll be getting into some meddler fluffs (requested by Scoobycool9)**


	3. Scooby and Shaggy

**Well, here's another fluff-shot, this one requested by Scoobycool9.**

Characters: Scooby and Shaggy

From: _Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! _

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Hanna-Barbara Studios, nor do I own the movie _Boogeyman._

~T~

He ran as fast as he could, but the creature was gaining on him, and Shaggy was almost out of breath. He and Freddy were called to help Freddy's father repair his grandfather's old house, not knowing that it was haunted by a terrifying monster, rumored to have been terrorizing children and maiming anyone who got in its way… and it didn't take kindly to trespassers.

"Like, HELP!" Shaggy screamed, bursting in a room, which was empty save for the cobwebbed furniture. He looked around, frantically. Where was Freddy? Where was Mr. Jones? …Where was he, exactly? "Man, I should have paid attention to those blueprints better… this place is huge!"

A menacing growl came from behind him, and Shaggy turned around, seeing the creature. It was some sort of alienated-mutant, with skin that looked like wrinkled, transparent fabric, and bulging yellow eyes, and crooked sharp teeth, and long sharp claws on the tips of its gnarled hands. It leaped at least ten feet, landing in front of Shaggy before he could run.

"Zoinks!" The coward tried to turn to the door, but it was no longer there. He was trapped! The creature came near him. "No… stay back! Leave me alone! Freddy! Someone! HELP!"

"Raggy…" the creature rasped, grabbing his shoulders and violently shaking him. "Raggy! Raggy!"

~T~

"RAGGY!"

"Yikes!" Shaggy yelped, sitting up in bed, seeing that Scooby was the one who was shaking him. "Like, what happened?"

"Rou were raving a rightmare," Scooby replied.

"A n-nightmare?" Shaggy breathed a sigh of relief, rubbing his head and lying back down.

So that's all it was, some nightmare… and he didn't have to think about where it came from, looking at the TV, which was showing static. He shut it off, sighing. "I guess we shouldn't have watched that movie, huh?" he asked Scooby.

"R'I'll say," Scooby replied.

They had decided to watch that movie, _Boogeyman, _which was the reason behind Shaggy's nightmare… and the reason why he and Scooby had barricaded their closet door and made a brick wall around the underside of their bed, and had fallen asleep with baseball bats and some veggie burgers (Food always helped them calm down a bit).

Despite he knew it was only a bad dream, Shaggy couldn't fall back to sleep, still trembling a bit. That movie scared him in more ways than one, and Scooby could tell (after all, they were both cowards, so it was easy to relate to him). "Are rou roing ro re r'okay, Raggy?" Scooby asked.

"Yeah… just still a little scared, Scoob." Shaggy sighed, sitting up. "I remember when I was a kid and was sent to camp, and all the other scouts told stories about the Boogeyman, how he always kidnapped kids and ate them."

"Row rawful!"

"I know, right? But what REALLY scared me was how a bully at camp had hid in my cabin's closet and always made noises, then hid under my bed and grabbed my ankles. He scared me so bad, I ended up sleeping on the roof! (sigh) Then one day, he was hiding in my closet again, then he started to scream and cry for help. I bolted out of the cabin to get help, but when we got back to the cabin and opened the door, no one was in there. I thought it was another one of his pranks, but he never turned up anywhere in camp."

"R'oh no… What rappened ro him?"

Shaggy gulped. "I don't know… but I always believed that there _was_ a Boogeyman, and he kidnapped him and ate him. I forgot all about it, until we watched that movie tonight," he whimpered a bit. "I don't think I'll ever sleep again now…"

Scooby whimpered too, scared about the Boogeyman as well… but his friend was more scared than he was now, and normally the Great Dane was the one who was the most cowardly, being the one who was told that there was nothing to worry about (up until they both got scared out of their wits). Now, it looked like it was _his_ turn to be the one to help calm his friend down. He put an arm around Shaggy, comforting him. "Ron't worry, R'I'll rotect rou,"

"You'll protect me? How?"

Scooby picked up one of their baseball bats and sat down beside Shaggy. "Rhe Roogeyman rever went rafter rogs, rid he?"

Shaggy thought about it. "No, he never DID go after dogs, just kids. (gulp) But he always went after anyone who got in his way,"

"He rets in MY way, rand he's gonna regret rit! Ro one resses with MY rest friend,"

*Tap tap tap*

"RIKES!" Scooby dove under the covers next to Shaggy. "Rhe Roogeyman's routside!"

Shaggy chuckled, pointing at the window. "Like, relax Scoob ol' buddy. It's just a tree-branch blowing against the window," he said, patting the Great Dane on the back.

Scooby popped up. "Ruh, I knew rat."

Shaggy chuckled and lied back down. "How about this: we'll both watch each other's backs, like how we always do. That way, that Boogeyman will be outnumbered,"

"Rounds rood ro me,"

They lied down, and Shaggy began to think. "Huh, you know, I just remembered something…"

"What's rat?"

"Well, back at camp, I heard a couple kids talking about how they finally got back at someone and how he was a sissy for going home. I bet they were talking about that bully. They must have scared him back and he decided to go back home. I guess I never really thought about that, huh?"

Scooby yawned. "Retter ran being reaten…" he stretched out and rested his head on Shaggy's abdomen. "Rood right, Raggy,"

"'Night, Scooby,"

Shaggy finally drifted back to sleep. He knew that if the Boogeyman tried to haunt his dreams again, he'd have his best friend to back him up, and they'd beat the monster at its own game… just like always.

~T~

**Scooby may be a coward, but when it comes to Shaggy, he's an awesome guard-dog for his friend.**

**Please review and send any more suggestions you have!**


	4. Zim and Dib OMG!

**Well, I'm a little bored, so here's a new fluff-shot… and it is going to be difficult.**

Characters: Zim and Dib

From: _Invader Zim_

_Warning: May contain OOC-ness._

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or its characters.

~T~

It was something no one thought would happen: Dib's mother was back in the neighborhood… though, to admit it, no one was happy to see her. NO ONE. There was a reason why Prof. Membrane had divorced her so long ago and told her to never come near their children again, and that was the constant verbal abuse toward them, and it didn't help that this was where Gaz got her personality from.

She treated Dib the worst, so mean that even Zim couldn't compete with her, as the Irken had decided to try to infiltrate Dib's home after the kid had managed to set up a weasel-shaped camera in his lair (after giving it to Gir as a 'pet'), and had used a remote to have it scurry back to his own home when he had enough evidence to expose the alien, and now said alien was trying to find the weasel-cam and keep his mission to take over Earth from failing… again.

But he never expected to see the woman… that is, if he could call her that. His term screaming, ugly, putrid meat-sack sounded like a better name to call her, if it wasn't so long. He had slipped on a large, and unconvincing, squirrel disguise and was sitting in a tree, planning on sneaking through Dib's bedroom window, when he saw the 'woman' inside, shouting at Dib.

"YOU WORTHLESS PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!" the foul creature was shouting. "ALL YOU DO IS SIT UP HERE AND STARE AT YOUR COMPUTER, THINKING THAT ALIENS AND GHOSTS AND BIGFOOT EXIST! YOU'RE A WASTE OF LIFE!"

"But, Mom! This time I have proof!" Dib said, holding up the weasel-cam. "I used this camera to find evidence that a kid named Zim is actually a-"

"THAT'S NOT A CAMERA! THAT'S A FERRET!"

"…Er, it's a weasel. I mean, it's a camera, just disguised as a-"

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE OTHER BOYS YOUR AGE, WITH PROPER HEAD SIZES? GOOD GRAVY, THAT HEAD OF YOURS NEARLY KILLED ME AT BIRTH! THE DOCTORS HAD TO SMEAR BUTTER ON IT TO GET IT THROUGH!"

_Get his head through what? _Zim wondered, watching as Dib was hooking the weasel-cam up to his computer, pulling up a video of his lair, and he began to panic as the boy told his mother to look at the screen-

*WHAP!*

His panic ceased when the she-beast only smacked him across the face, shouting more insults that Zim himself could never think up, knocking over Dib's equipment and finally leaving the room, going over to shout at Gaz next. The Irken wanted to fall out of the tree laughing at his foe's misery (well, except for the 'falling' part, which would lead to pain), for he had never seen such an extent of cruelty… The horrible woman was enough to make Miss Bitters look like an angel!

Yet, somehow, he couldn't laugh… couldn't even smirk. He could only stare, watching as the earth-boy he despised so much fall to his knees, covering his face with his hands. The squirrelly-disguised Irken snuck closer to the window, which was conveniently open, and slipped into the room, deciding to grab the weasel-cam while his foe was wallowing in his pity…

"She always does this…" Dib whispered to himself, and Zim paused, hiding behind the bed. "Why couldn't she just stay away?"

Zim snuck by…

*thud!*

Tripping over an overturned hard drive, though Dib was sobbing and didn't hear him. "This might be easier than I thought." Zim said to himself, walking over to the weasel-cam…

*crash!*

…tripping over some outstretched wires and landing on a pile of floppy-disks.

Dib still didn't notice.

"Too easy…" Zim said to himself, just a couple steps from the weasel cam. He reached for it, keeping his eyes on Dib, waiting for him to turn around and attack him. To notice him and shout him. To sense something was wrong and catch him. To at least GASP, for crying out loud!

But the boy kept sobbing.

"HEY!" Zim shouted, a little annoyed about how too-easy this mission was. "I'm going to steal your weasel! Are you going to stop me or what?"

Dib turned around, just now noticing Zim. "ZIM! What the… How the… What are you doing in my room?" he sputtered, and Zim noticed traces of tears remained on his face.

"I, ZIM!, came here to confiscate and destroy your furry recording device, and stop you from exposing my eeeeevil scheme. YOU CANNOT STOP ZIM, SCUMMY EARTH… boy?"

Dib had only sighed, turning away. "Just go ahead and take it." he muttered.

Zim paused, arching an eyebrow. "What?"

"Just take it. It would probably just explode, or you'd probably steal it while I was gone, or it could have imported a virus into my computer system or… anything else that would have gone WRONG!" Dib pounded his fist on his desk, banging his head on it as he did. "Because everything in my life always goes wrong! So just save me the humiliation and I'll save you the effort and just TAKE IT AND GO!"

Zim blinked. "Err… kay… I'll just… go." The alien bent to pick up the weasel-cam, looking over his shoulder, waiting for the boy to pull some sort of sneak-attack, or for a booby-trap to go off, but Dib just sat at his desk, barely moving a muscle. Zim clenched his fists and turned to him. "Alright, I can't take this! This isn't how this works!"

Dib looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Think back to all our previous battles. We face each other. We fight. We end up either mortally scarred or wounded. We go home. We think up new plots to try to ANNIHILATE each other. Next day, WE DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN! But noooooo! Today you just want to be a puny weakling who just gives up, all because some PUTRID earth-woman wrecks your room and calls you names! I have done worse to your room, to your TOWN!, and can think up WORSE insults to make you feel rotten to your slimy core!"

Dib only stared at him, listening as he continued.

"You'd think that, after dealing with the almighty ZIM!, you could take on such a filthy creature! You never give up, Dib! No matter HOW HARD I TRY, I can't keep you from coming after me! You may be a puny, meaty, ugly, big-headed wimpy human… but you are a STRONG puny, meaty, ugly, big-headed wimpy human! Do not let that DEVIL WOMAN keep you from doing what irritates me the most! Snap out of this PITIFUL state you're in, wipe that fluid from your eye-sockets, and get back to being DIB: EARTH-BOY SCUM!"

Dib blinked in confusion. "Zim… are you trying to make me _feel better_?"

Zim froze, realizing all this. "NO! Don't be stupid! I just can't stand to see a worthy opponent break down and cry like a pathetic baby!"

"A worthy opponent?"

"Er! That is! IF there WAS a worthy opponent for ZIM!, but since there is no one who can challenge him without crumbling, YOU will have to do for the time being! I…" Zim paused, seeing that Dib was looking at him in a way that he never thought he'd see.

The boy was smiling, and it wasn't a mischievous smile like what he had when he was plotting… he was just smiling… happily.

The Irken blinked, then quickly grabbed the weasel-cam. "I'm taking this." he said quickly, and climbed back out to the window. "VICTORY FOR ZIM!"

*Crack!*

"AUGH!"

*Crash!*

The branch he climbed on had broken. Standing up, he brushed himself off, holding up the now-damaged weasel-cam. "Well… at least the mission wasn't a TOTAL loss…" he scoffed, then took out his communication device. "Gir! I have retrieved and disabled the recording device!"

"You found Mr. Snuffles?" Gir replied, excitedly.

Zim sighed. "Yes… I found Mr. Snuffles (stupid robot). Now come pick me up!"

"Okay! …Soon as my smoothie is done!"

"Gir, no! Come now! Come-"

*WHAM!*

Zim was tackled to the ground by Dib, who pinned him down. "You were right, Zim. I wasn't going to let you get away THAT easy," he said, holding up a pair of handcuffs. "You're coming with me…"

Zim pushed him back, but Dib kept on him, both of them wrestling to dominate the other until finally the Irken was released, running down the sidewalk. "You will never catch ZIM!" he shouted.

Dib continued to chase him, until suddenly Gir flew in front of Zim at the end of the block, holding a couple smoothies. "Hi, master! Do you want strawberry or pickle?" Gir asked.

"Not now, Gir! Just fly! FLY!" Zim said, climbing on.

"Zim! Hold on!" Dib called. "I want to say something!"

"What?"

Dib paused, smiling at the alien once more. "Thanks for the talk. It helped,"

Zim looked at him, but shrugged. "No big deal-"

*Snap!*

There was a flash of light, and the Irken looked to see that Dib had a camera! "Oh, and thanks for the NEW EVIDENCE!" Dib exclaimed, and he ran off. "Just wait until I get these developed!"

"Grrrr! Curse you, Dib!" Zim growled, then flew off to create a scheme that would help him retrieve the camera. He'd try now… but that squirrel costume was beginning to give him a rash. "Back to the lair, Gir! We're going to need tasers, plutonium, and that half-shaved beaver we captured!"

"Wheeeeeeeee hee ha ha!" Gir squealed, rocketing through the sky.

Dib continued on, still smiling. His mother was at the front door, screeching at his father, when she noticed him. "WHERE DID YOU RUN OFF TO? CHASING SOME SORT OF MERMAID?" she sneered loudly.

*Snap!*

Dib took her picture. "Nah. Just thinking I'll send a photo of you to 'Mysterious Mysteries'," he said. "You might be that Banshee Woman they've been trying to find," With that, he walked up to his room, feeling more confident that day.

And it was all thanks to his enemy.

~T~

**Not the best, but it was as close to 'fluff' as I could get. I figured if people can write so many slash-fics about these two, how hard could a fluff-shot be?**

…**Rock hard!**

**Next up, Spongebob and Squidward… lets hope it goes better.**


	5. Spongebob and Squidward

**Okay, time to update the fluffiness, I believe. Gonna be a short one since I'm lacking inspiration right now.**

Characters: Spongebob and Squidward.

From:_ Spongebob Squarepants._

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

~T~

Squilliam Fancyson had gone too far that day.

He had decided to tour through the neighborhood in a classy limo/hot-tub, where half of his fans sat, listening as he bragged on and on about his success. They were passing by a familiar eater-island head house, where Squidward happened to be working in his kelp garden. Squilliam motioned the driver to go slower, and he raised his boasting voice. "Yes, yes, it's so exotic living in a higher class than the bottom feeders," he said, loud enough for Squidward to hear his obnoxious tone. "I just recently hired 18 foreign gardeners to work for me, and that's just for the left half of my front lawn. I make sure than my yard looks as valuable as the fortune it costs to pay for the property!"

Squidward scowled, slowing down his work.

"What really makes it enjoyable is that I don't have to deal with the pressure of having to get covered in grime just to plant a simple flower… like SOME people I know."

"If your yard is so fancy, what are you doing in mine?" Squidward sneered. "Got curious on how real people actually work to achieve something, rather than pay some stranger to do it like some lazy barnacle?"

"Oooooooooooh," Squilliam's group responded.

Squilliam scoffed. "What are you trying to achieve? That you, Squidward Tentacles, try to make this slum of a yard look glorious in a lower-class hick-town? What are you planting anyway, the last of your dignity?"

Squidward put his hands on his hips. "It's my imported violet coral patch, even a blind man could see that… Of course, if you actually worked in a garden, it would have been simple to tell."

A couple fish snickered, and Squilliam scowled. "You call that a coral patch? Looks more like a bunch of speed-bumps to me!" he snapped his fingers, and he had his driver go in reverse and swerve, crushing the coral. "Let me know when you actually reach the top… if we're still alive by then!" With that, he shot off.

Squidward fell to his knees, his lip shaking. Unbeknownst to him, Spongebob happened to see the whole thing from his own yard, where he was currently planting some flowers. "Squidward, what happened?" he asked, running over. "I just saw some hooligan run over your coral!"

"That was Squilliam Fancyson… and apparently he couldn't give a good comeback unless he paid for one!" Squidward replied, then scooped up his crushed coral. "Now my coral patch is ruined… I paid good money for the seeds, and it'll take years for me to save up for some more (especially from what Mr. Krabs pays)."

Spongebob rubbed his chin, then walked over to his own garden, digging up a small coral plant of his own. "If it makes you feel any better, you can plant mine. It's not as exotic, but I think it's still beautiful. It was actually the first plant my mother sent to me when I first moved here, and I've been trying to get it to grow… Maybe you could help it, you're a good gardener."

Squidward took the plant, looking it over, then looked at his crushed one, sighing. "I suppose it'll be good enough to fill in the hole," he dug up his ruined plant and put in the other one. Spongebob gave it a little water.

"There you go. Your yard is looking better already. See you around, pal." he walked back over to his own yard.

Squidward looked at his new coral plant, caressing one of its tiny branches. "I guess it's not so bad… kinda looks better than that other one, anyway." With that, he went back inside.

~T~

The next morning, Squidward went outside, where- to his amazement- the coral plant had grown into a large coral tree, small flowers sprouting on it. "Holy shrimp!" he gasped.

Spongebob ran out. "Whoa, Squidward! You're a better gardener than I thought!" he exclaimed. "Look how well it's grown!"

A car then pulled up, and a female fish in a lovely blouse and skirt walked up. "I'm Tina Flotsam from the Bikini Bottom Gardening Commission, and I happened to drive by earlier to see this lovely specimen." she said. "You happen to be growing a rare species of coral, sir, the last of its kind actually. Would you mind if we did a broadcast?"

"Well… sure, it would be an honor!" Squidward said, then turned to Spongebob. "Spongebob… my plant is going to be famous… and it's all because of you." he then hugged him. "Thank you!"

"Aw, anything for a friend," Spongebob replied.

Reporters came and interviewed Squidward. "Mr. Tentacles, how did you reach such an achievement?" one of them asked.

"Well… I guess I'm just a good gardener. All your yard needs is a little hard work, and tender loving care. While most people would pay someone to work in their yard, I believed in getting the job done myself, which makes the reward more gratifying."

~T~

Squilliam saw the broadcast on TV and growled. "So, he thinks his dumb plant can beat my entire yard, huh?" he scoffed, then stormed out…

Where he saw all his gardeners were leaving!

"Hey! Where are you going?"

One of them babbled something in Italian, and another stepped up. "He said he's tired of working under wage, as well as the rest of us," he translated, and they continued to leave.

"Don't go, I'll pay you!" Squilliam ran, but tripped over a potted flower. "Rrrr… stupid weed!" he kicked it over…

And suddenly his entire lawn died. He fell to his knees, bawling.

Meanwhile, Squidward was given a reward, which he secretly gave to Spongebob in return for helping him achieve something after all.

~T~

**Not my best work, but I'll leave you guys to judge. On a personal note, I could never stand Squilliam, so I had to do something to make him pay for mistreating Squidward all these years.**

**Next up… no idea.**


	6. Fangface and Pugsy

**Wow, hard to believe I haven't updated this yet, huh? Though this time I have an excuse: I asked Wherever Girl to help beta me for this fluff-shot, since- after reading her stories- she's good with this pairing. Unfortunately, halfway through, her laptop busted, so it took us both a while to finish this, so please enjoy for both our sakes!**

Characters: Fangface and Pugsy

From: _Fangface_

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Ruby-Spears Productions.

~T~

The werewolf had really done it this time.

The gang had been investigating a house rumored to be haunted, and halfway through the investigation, Fangs had stumbled into a mess of cobwebs and made a bee-line for the nearest open window in order to get out, only to stop and see the moon before he could jump out. With a spin, he transformed into Fangface and- like he always does- went to attack Pugsy, picking him up and hanging him by his belt on an old candle-holder on the wall…

*Crash!*

Which happened to break due to age, making the teen break through the rotted floorboards and land in a downstairs lounge, where Biff and Kim happened to be searching. "Pugsy! Are you alright?" Kim asked, as they rushed over.

"I was until that nit-wolf (ow) decided to (ouch) hangify me," Pugsy replied, standing up, though it seemed like the process was painful for him.

Biff looked, seeing that his friend's leg was a bit crooked. "Pugs, what's wrong with your leg?" he asked, concerned. "Did you break it?"

"What? My leg is fine, there's nothing- YEOW!" The teen had tried to take a step, only to fall to the floor.

Fangface quickly ran down upon hearing Pugsy's shout. "Ooh, ooh, Pugs! (grr) Are you alright?" he asked, running over. "What happened?"

Kim rolled up his pantleg, seeing that his shin was turning purple and there was a bump that signified a broken bone. "Your leg IS broken!" she gasped.

"C'mon, lets get you to the hospital," Biff said, hooking one of Pugsy's arms around his shoulders and hanging on to him, helping him walk on his good leg.

"Really guys (ow) I'm fine, we've got a hauntified house to investify, remember?" Pugsy protested.

"It'll have to wait. There's no way we're letting you walk around with a broken leg," Kim replied, firmly.

As they headed for the exit, Fangface bit his bottom lip. _Oh, no… I broke my best buddy's leg! _He thought, guiltily.

They rushed to the hospital, with Pugsy riding in the back seat, his leg propped up. Fangface sat on the other side, glancing over at him, seeing that his friend was keeping his gaze out into the distance, away from him, no doubt mad at the werewolf. He had really gone too far this time… and there was no way he'd forgive him.

The three friends sat in the waiting room while Pugsy's leg was put in a cast, and that whole time the werewolf could only sit and mope. "Cheer up, Fangsy, it's not your fault," Kim tried to assure him. "That house was pretty old- anything could have happened."

"Yeah… (grr) But I'm the one who made him fall through the floor," Fangface replied, whimpering a bit.

Pugsy walked out then, on crutches with his leg in a brace, and it practically ripped the werewolf's hearts into shreds. "I'll take you home," Biff offered, clearing his throat, and took Pugsy back out to the car.

"I'll walk home with Fangface," Kim added, and she and the werewolf walked out.

~T~

As soon as they reached the driveway, Biff felt a bit suspicious. All the lights were off but one, the latter casting a dim glow out the window. He easily heard Pugsy mutter the words, "Great, he's still awake…" under his breath, before he opened the car door and- struggling a bit- got out and limped to the door.

"Pugs, what's wrong?" Biff asked, walking next to him. "Who's still awake?"

"My step-dad… I'd better get in there, go on home."

"Let me walk you in, first."

Pugsy gave him a sneer. "Sheesh, Biff, who do you think I am, your prom date?" Seeing that Biff wasn't willing to leave, he sighed bitterly. "Alright, you can walk me in… but that's it."

They went inside, and Biff saw Pugsy's step-father, sitting on the sofa, looking as if he was expecting them. "What happened to your leg, boy?" he asked, having a thick Southern accent, being a burly-looking man with a receding hairline. From the sound of his tone, Biff could tell he wasn't all that concerned.

"Just fell and bent it outta place," Pugsy replied in a monotone.

"Figures… probably went off to pull one of your stunts and it backfired on you, I bet."

"Actually, sir, he was with us at an old house we were checking out, and…" Biff was explaining, but after noticing the sudden glare the older man developed in his eye, his voice died down. "And he… fell… through one of the… the uh…"

Pugsy sighed, sounding a bit annoyed. "Biff. I think you should go home now. I'll talk to you guys later," he said.

"Alright… um, bye and take care of that leg." Biff then walked out, heading back to his car… hearing an argument brewing up inside.

He drove back to his house and called up Kim. "How is he?" she asked.

"Fine… I think. Did you take Fangface home? I need to talk to him."

"Yeah… what's the matter?"

Biff sighed. "I don't think he's responsible for Pugsy's broken leg."

~T~

Pugsy lied in his room, staring up at the ceiling, his face sore after a recent smack across the left side. He could never understand why his mom hooked up with such a scumbag. He didn't know where is real father went after he left… he just wish he'd come back. But he gave up on that dream when he was twelve, when his mother remarried. He shut his eyes, trying to remember his dad, but the memories were fading, since his father never really spent much time with him in the first place, always busy and never having time.

The teen sighed and looked at his broken leg. It was already busted before, after his step-dad threw him down a flight of stairs, and he was surprised none of his friends noticed his slight limp. _Well, now they know something's wrong with it… and no doubt Biff figured out the reason. _He thought.

*tap tap tap*

He looked out the window next to his bed, seeing Fangface sitting on a tree branch looking at him, no doubt wanting to enter. Pugsy sighed, but gave a small wave that gave him permission to enter. The werewolf grinned a bit, then opened the window-

*thud!*

"Oof!"

…falling in on Pugsy. "Watch it, nitwolf, you trying to busterate my other leg?" he hissed.

"Ooh, ooh, sorry Pugs…" Fangface whispered, cringing a bit. "I'm really really REALLY sorry…"

"Alright, alright… What are doing here, anyhow?"

"I came over here to apologize, (grr) apologize. I didn't mean to break your leg, buddy! (grr) I'll make it up to you. I'll help you out with stairs, carry your stuff, bring you breakfast in bed… (grr) or you could break my leg back! (grr)" The werewolf stuck his leg out. "Just, uh, be gentle when you do it,"

Pugsy rolled his eyes. "Get your foot outta my face, pin-head. And stop groveling, it ain't your fault."

"(grr) But I'm the one who broke your leg!"

He sighed. "No… you're not. Fact is, my leg was already close to breaking. Heck, it was probably already broken after we climbed up those stairs."

Fangface scratched his head. "But how, Pugs? (grr) How?"

The teen sighed. He didn't want anyone to know… but when it came to Fangface, the werewolf wouldn't shut up unless he got answers- or unless Pugsy smacked him upside the head with his hat, which he felt like doing moments ago. But seeing how guilty his friend felt, he decided to give him a reprieve. "My step-dad broke it,"

"What? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. Ever since he married my mom, he and I never got along. We'd namely just argue and yell at each other until he smacked me across the face… but last night he was on a rant about how I shouldn't hang out with you guys anymore, kept saying I was wasting my life running after danger and how there were easier ways on getting myself killed. (sigh) He then went too far when he said…" he paused.

"What did he say? What did he say?"

Pugsy shook his head. "He just said something bad about you…_ guys_… and I punched him in the face for it. Well, he didn't take it well and just threw me down the stairs."

Fangface growled. "That jerk! (snarl) I oughtta throw _him_ down a flight of stairs! (grr) Where is he, Pugs? Where is he?"

Pugsy rapidly shushed him, covering his mouth. "Shut up, pea-brain! Otherwise-"

"What is going on in here?" Came a bellow, and the step-dad walked in, and upon seeing Fangface, he glared darkly. "What is THAT thing doing in my house?"

"He's just visiting…"

"Right… Visiting, then getting a bite to go. You planned on sicking it on me, weren't ya? Waiting 'til I was fast asleep, then sending that thing in for the kill!"

Fangface snarled. "I'm a 'he', SIR, not an 'it'." He snapped. "And I don't need Pugsy's permission to sick myself on you, (grr) especially since I have plenty of reasons to."

"Plenty of reasons? The only reason you have is that it's part of your nature. Get out of my house!"

"(grr) It's not your house, it's Pugsy's! And you'd better leave him alone, otherwise I'll come back and tear you to shreds! (snarl)"

The older man gritted his teeth. "OUT!"

Fangface sneered… then scooped Pugsy up in his arms. "What are you doing, you crazy werewolf?" he sputtered.

"(grr) If I have to leave, then you're coming with me." With that, the werewolf climbed out the window.

The step-dad stuck his head out, watching him run off. "Ah, go ahead and take him! Better you eat him than me, anyway!" he shouted. "Just wait until I tell your mother about THIS, you little runt!"

But the werewolf ignored him and ran, and kept running until he reached his own home, where he carried his friend up to his room and lied him in bed. "What was all THAT about?" Pugsy asked him.

Fangface sat down, putting an arm around him. "There's no way I'm going to leave my best buddy to a creep like that, (grr)." He replied, seriously. "You already have a broken leg, you don't need a broken-anything-else."

"You realize sooner or later I'm going to have to go back, right?"

"(grr) Then you'll have me with you. Why doesn't your mom dump that guy, anyway?"

Pugsy sighed. "I guess she's scared he'd come back and try to hurt her. A lot of people get scared about ideas like that,"

"Ooh, ooh, were you scared, Pugs?"

Pugsy sneered. "No. …I just didn't want anyone to call the police thinking I'd murdify him, that's all."

"Maybe you could call the police and tell them what he's done to you, then. (grr) The cops know us all, so they'd believe us."

Pugsy shrugged. "Maybe. I've been trying to find a way to get the police on his case, but never had any proof."

"(grr) We can get some, then. There's no way you're going to live with that creep, and until he's gone, you can stay with me."

"Ah, c'mon, Fangface. I know he's a brute, but I can take him." He tried to get up, but a pain shot through his leg, and he realized (but wouldn't admit) that the werewolf had a point. There was no way he could handle his step-dad with a broken leg. "But… I'll stick around for a couple days, just to make up for sending you on a guilt-trip,"

"(grr) Ooh, ooh, great! (grr) Don't worry, Pugs, I'll keep you safe. (grr) Keep you safe."

Pugsy rolled his eyes and lied down, and the werewolf crawled in next to him, drifting to sleep. The phone rang and Pugsy answered it, so not to have it disturb the werewolf. "Hello?"

"Oh, sorry Pugsy. I was trying to call Fangface," Biff's voice answered.

"You got the right number, Biff. I'm staying at his place for a while,"

"Really? Why?"

Pugsy looked at the sleeping werewolf. "Lets just say, we've got a problem to solve, and right now he's got a head start on it. I'll tell you more in the morning," With that, he hung up and lied down next to Fangface, drifting to sleep.

The teen never admit it much, but he was thankful he had a werewolf for a best friend.

~T~

**So, what do you guys think, be honest! (But, uh, watch what you say… Wherever Girl helped me write this, and if you've read her stories, you know she's got brutal ways with dealing with flamers)**

**Next up, Alexander and Alexandra (requested by Scoobycool9).**


	7. Alexander and Alexandra

**Alright guys, here's a new fluff-shot for you! …This pairing was difficult to use, so once again, please forgive me if this didn't turn out fluffy enough :P**

_Characters: _Alexander and Alexandra

_From: _Josie and the Pussycats

_Disclaimer: _I don't own 'em.

~T~

Alexandra sat in her seat, glowering at Josie while her cat, Sebastian, sat on her lap. Josie happened to be holding hands with Alan up an isle in the plane they were flying in, which made her blood pressure boil- she was insanely jealous of their relationship, wanting to be Alan's girlfriend, but no matter what she tried, his heart belonged to Josie.

"Hey, sis, mind if I sit next to you?" Alexander asked, walking up to her. "Melody accidentally spilled her drink in my seat, and-"

"Out of the way, creep, I can't see!" Alexandra snapped, shoving him away.

Valerie sneered. "You can sit next to me, Al." she told him kindly.

"Thanks Val," Alexander said, sitting down next to her, sighing. "Boy is she in a bad mood today…"

"You shouldn't have to put up with your sister's attitude so much. Just tell her off, and maybe she'll be more respectful towards you…"

"Our mom tried that once… it didn't work." Alexander looked up at the ceiling. "You know… there used to be a time when she was nice to me."

"Really?"

"I know it's unbelievable, but it is true. It was way back in third grade, when a bully had called me names and stole my lunch money…"

~T~

A young Alexander sat sadly on a bench, a bruise on his arm, and he was trying not to cry. "Hey, Al, I was wondering if you'd like to come play basket… ball… with…" a young Alexandra called, running up to him, slowing down when she saw his sad expression. "What's wrong… and who gave you that bruise?"

"Marco stole my lunch money, and he called me a… well, I can't say it out loud." Alexander replied, sniffing.

"Oh, tell me, it can't be that bad…" Alexander whispered into her ear, and her eyes bulged. "He called you THAT?! You wait right here!"

Alexander watched as Alexandra stormed over to Marco…

*BAM! WHACK! POW! THUD!*

…and walked over minutes later, handing him his money back. "Problem solved," she said, smiling.

"Hey, look! Al had his sister stand up for him! Ha ha!" another kid was poking fun.

Alexandra turned to him, glaring furiously. "YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT, SNOT-FACE?!"

The kid instantly paled. "Um… never mind! Go Alexandra!" he then took off running.

~T~

"…And no one tormented me again- that is, until high school, when Alexandra got full of herself and stopped caring," Alexander finished.

"Wow… you were right, that IS hard to believe," Valerie said.

Suddenly there were several gasps, and a masked man ran in with a gun. "Alright! Nobody move! I'm hi-jacking this plane!" he then grabbed Alexander. "And if anyone tries anything, I'm going to blow this kid's head off!"

"HELP!" Alexander cried.

"Somebody do something!" Josie called.

"Where's the flight marshal?!" Alan demanded.

"I'm heading up to the cockpit! Remember, no movement, or this kid's brain's will be splattered all over-" the criminal started to shout.

*WHAM!*

…but had his back turned, not seeing Alexandra sneak up and beat him over the head with her suitcase. "Not on my watch, creep!" she snapped, then gave Alexander a look. "Stopped caring, huh?"

"Wow… thanks sis." Alexander said, relieved.

Alexandra put an arm around him, hugging him. "Hey, no one messes with my brother and lives to tell it…" she then shoved him away, running up to Alan. "Pretty bold of me to take on a creep, right, Alan?"

Alexander shook his head, smiling a bit. _Should've known the moment wouldn't last, _he thought. _Oh well… at least she still cares._

~T~

**Short, I know, but I'm kind being tormented by my older sister myself, and this was pretty much all I could think up. Not as fluffy, but I'll make up for it next time.**


	8. Flip and Scooter

**Okay guys, here's another fluffy for you. Recommended by Mr. Cartoon.**

_Characters_: Flip and Scooter Chan

_From: _The Amazing Chan Clan

_Disclaimer: _All rights belong to Hanna-Barbara.

~T~

Scooter was always a curious little boy, especially when it came to mysteries, and always wanted to find answers. That's one thing he and his siblings always had in common- mostly when they joined their father on a case, and wouldn't stop until the mystery was solved and the culprit was caught. Scooter, being the youngest, was the most inquisitive of the bunch, always eager to learn new things and ready to join in on the excitement (if his sister, Mimi, let him- she always claimed he was too young, despite he was only a year younger than she was).

Though there was always one question in his mind, which he wasn't quite aware of until one day when he was looking at some pictures on the wall, and it suddenly surfaced in his mind. "Hey, Nancy, who's that woman in that picture?" he asked, pointing at a picture of a beautiful Asian woman, who looked like an older version of Suzie, but in a long-sleeved sweater and long black skirt.

"That's Mom," Nancy answered, munching on some chips.

Scooter cocked his head. In the back of his mind he knew they had a mother, but never really noticed, considering he never saw her around. "Our mom?"

"Mm-hmm. She was really nice, and used to work with Dad on his cases while we were all little,"

"Where is she now?"

Nancy paused. "Didn't anyone tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Well… I don't know how to explain it. I was only three at the time and don't remember that much,"

"Okay," Scooter walked off, deciding to see one of his other older siblings. He found Tom and Alan in the garage, Alan working on the Chan Van. "Hey guys, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Tom replied, reading a magazine.

"Well, I was wondering… whatever happened to-"

*Clang!* went a wrench that Alan dropped. "Sorry, Scooter, what did you say?" he asked from underneath the van.

"I want to know what happened to-"

*Bzzzzzzz* went a drill. "Come again?"

"I SAID, WHAT HAPPENED TO MO-"

*Pow!*

For some reason, smoke began to billow out from beneath the van. "(cough cough), Oh man… Tom, go get me the fire extinguisher! I blasted a gasket!"

"Sure thing, Al." Tom replied, running to the tool shed. "Sorry, Scooter, can you ask us later?"

Scooter rolled his eyes. "Never mind…" he muttered, then walked into the living room, where the rest of his siblings were watching television, and went to his oldest brother, Henry. "Henry, I have a question."

"Okay, make it quick. We're in the middle of a movie," Henry answered.

"Where's Mom?"

Everyone in the room froze, suddenly forgetting about the movie, and all heads turned to Henry, waiting for his answer. "Well… um… she…" he spoke nervously, then sighed heavily. "She died, a long time ago."

Scooter gasped. "What? What happened?! Did someone kill her?!"

"No! No no no… she… died during childbirth," Suzie answered, cringing. "The doctor said she just… had so many kids that it became too difficult for her to handle, and died while having her last baby"

Scooter looked at all of his siblings. "Last baby? …Well, where is it? If she had all of us already, then where…" he began to say, but paused, seeing the sad look on everyone's faces, how Anne and Suzie exchanged nervous glances.

"Scooter… you were the last born, remember?" Anne said, quietly. "She died after she had you…"

"Dad said that, before she died, she gave you your name… and that's the last thing she said," Henry added.

Scooter only stood there, silent. "You mean… she died… because of me?" he gasped, then ran off.

"Scooter, come back!" Mimi called, then turned to her siblings. "Nice going, guys!"

"Hey, he had to find out sooner or later…" Stanley said… then got smacked upside the head by Henry.

"C'mon, we'd better talk to him," Anne said, and they all went to Scooter's room, finding out he had locked the door.

"Scooter? Please come out, we didn't mean it the way it sounded!" Suzie called, knocking on the door.

"Yeah, Scooter, we only told you the truth!" Mimi added. "Please stop crying!"

"What's going on?" Tom asked as he and Alan walked over.

"Scooter wanted to know what happened to Mom," Nancy told them, and turned to the others. "What did you say to him, that she got hit by a bus?"

"No… just how she died after she had Scooter, and now he thinks it's all his fault she's dead," Anne put in. "And now he won't come out of his room,"

Everyone kept knocking on the door, calling for Scooter, but he didn't answer, and eventually they gave up. "Lets just give him a moment alone," Henry advised. "He's taking it really hard,"

They all walked off, expect for Flip, who snuck off outside and over to Scooter's bedroom window, opening it and climbing inside, finding his little brother sobbing on his bed Chu-Chu lying beside him, whimpering.. "Scooter… please stop crying," he whispered.

"I-I can't, c-chief…" Scooter sobbed. "It's all my fault Mom's dead… if I wasn't born, she'd still be alive!"

"That's not really true…" Flip sat down beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes it is… you heard what the others said. She had so many kids that one more was too much for her to handle… and I was that one!"

Flip shook his head. "Mom could handle it- Dad said she was the toughest woman he ever knew, and never gave up! She didn't give up when she was having you, saying that she was going to make it for you, and was going to hang on until she got to see you."

Scooter looked up from his pillow. "Really…?"

"Yeah. Pop said that when she held you, she smiled the biggest smile, and how happy she was that you came into this world. We were all there with her, and she told us how she was leaving, and wanted us to help him on his cases," Flip put his arm around his little brother. "She told us to tell you all about her, and to teach you everything she and Dad taught us, and how she'd be watching over us from Heaven as our guardian angel so she'd always be with us at heart."

Scooter sniffled. "How come none of you said anything about her, before?"

Flip shrugged. "I don't know… maybe they were all sad, and didn't want you to be sad either, like you are now. I remember I used to tell you and Mimi stories about her when you were babies, but one day I guess I either ran out of stories, or got so busy with helping out Pop that I just forgot."

Chu-Chu whined, stretching out across Scooter's lap. "I'd like to hear some stories now…"

Flip nodded. "Okay… let me think… I remember she was alive when we first got Chu-Chu. We found him as a puppy in the alley once, and Mom decided to let us keep him, and taught us how to keep him clean, and feed him, and take him on walks. One time he ran away, and we got really worried, but she managed to find him by the butcher shop, trying to steal a bunch of link-sausages."

Chu-Chu licked his lips, remembering the memory, his tail wagging. "You guys said she helped Dad on his cases, what all did she do?"

"Man, what didn't she do? There was this one time where she slammed these guys' heads together, and this other time she drove a car clear over a ramp and cut these crooks off by landing right in front of them, and another time she tricked these bandits into turning against each other long enough to trap 'em under a shark-cage at these docks… Pop said it was like she stepped out of a spy-movie! But she always had time for us,"

"What all did she do with you guys?"

"Well, she taught everyone how to play in a band, and she made great cookies…" Flip leaned back, shaking his head. "There's just so many cool things she's done, it's hard to list them all."

Scooter leaned against him. "I sure wish she was here now…"

Flip patted him on the back. "She's always with us, Scooter, as our guardian angel. One day we'll see her again… but don't blame yourself. Mom's happy you were born, as well as the rest of us, and she wouldn't want you to be sad."

Scooter nodded. "Okay… Will you tell me another story about Mom, chief?"

"Sure," Flip rubbed his chin. "Lets see… Oh, here's one you'll love. When Nancy was two, Mom used to have to chase her all around the house because she kept getting into things and trying to eat anything in sight, and finally she put this hot-sauce on Chu-Chu's toy bone- the one thing she always went after- and broke Nancy of her habit… though Chu-Chu's tongue got burned during the process, and she baked a cake in the shape of a steak as an apology to him. Then there was this one time she was going out to dinner with Dad, but couldn't find her favorite dress and looked everywhere for it… and when she finally did, she found Stanley wearing it!"

Flip continued to tell stories to Scooter, who listened to every word, as well as Chu-Chu.

Neither of them knew that the rest of their siblings had been listening by the door. "…Did he have to tell the dress story?" Stanley asked in embarrassment.

"Is everything alright, kids?" came their father's voice, as he walked inside the house. "Mimi has told me about how you broke the news to Scooter,"

"Everything's fine, Dad… Flip managed to cheer him up," Suzie answered. "He's telling him stories about Mom."

"I see. I believe, once they come out, we should all share stories about your mother."

The kids agreed, and their father ushered them down the hall, passing by the picture of his wife, holding a newborn Scooter in her arms- the last picture he had of her.

"You've given us some wonderful kids, dear," he kissed her picture, then followed the rest of his kids.

~T~

**Hands up… who cried?**

**Next up, Honey and Mori.**


	9. Mori and Honey

**Well, here's a new fluff-shot. I'd like to dedicate it to those who were lost in the shooting in the town of Newton, Connecticut (please pray for them).**

Pairing: Mori and Honey

From: _Ouran High School Host Club_

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, otherwise we'd be seeing a lot more fluff between them.

~T~

Mori turned off the television, deciding to go to bed. It was roughly 3 AM, and the 'wild' type had not been able to sleep, due to drinking too much tea and sharing cake with his cousin, Mitsikuni (or 'Honey', as everyone else called him). The lolli-shota had been invited to stay with his family for the weekend, while his parents were visiting a dojo with his younger brother, Chika- who strongly suggested Honey stay behind, secretly not wanting to be overshadowed by his brother's former karate expertise. Once midnight had come around, Honey wanted to have a late-night tea-party and eat cake, which he did twice a week or more, and urged Mori to join him.

After half an hour or so, Honey had gone to bed- having always eaten cake, the sugar-rush didn't have too much of an effect on his metabolism, only giving energy to his hyperactive and bubbly personality, but never keeping him awake too long. After all, all that pent-up energy caused him to take long naps later in the afternoon. Mori, however, couldn't sleep from all the sugar- despite he ate only one piece of cake and barely drank all his tea.

The 'wild' type had decided to watch TV until the sugar wore off… and that's when he saw the news. It was a story from America, about a gunman who broke into a school and killed 20 children, plus a few teachers, his own mother, and later himself. Mori shut off the television as they listed the names of the victims, deep in thought about the event, and prayed nothing like it would ever happen at Ouran… especially to his cousin.

That thought in mind, he walked over to the room his little cousin was sleeping in, and to his surprise the lolli-shota was sitting up, weeping. "Mitsikuni?" he whispered.

"T-Takashi…?" Honey asked, his voice quiet and wavering, as he rubbed his eyes.

Mori rushed into the room, upon seeing his cousin upset, and sat down at his bedside, and immediately Honey wrapped his arms around him, sobbing. "I-I had a bad dream. I was fighting this bad man, but he outmatched me, then took out a gun and killed me! It felt so real…"

Mori kept an arm around him, thinking about the news, and held his cousin tight. "No one will ever harm you." He told him. "Not while I'm around."

Honey buried his face in his shirt. "Can… can I sleep with you, tonight?"

Mori nodded, then scooped his cousin up with one arm, carrying him to his own room, lying him down in bed and crawling in next to him. The lolli-shota snuggled close to him, holding him tight, listening to his heartbeat. slowly drifting back to sleep. "Goodnight, Mitsikuni," the wild type whispered, keeping an arm around him and staying at his side like he always did.

And always will.

~T~

**I wanted to make this longer, but decided to make it like Honey- short and sweet. Eep! *ducks tomato* …Alright, bad joke, I'm sorry.**

**Also, I saw Wreck-It Ralph a couple weeks ago, and read a story by GIR lover42… so I might write a fluff about that next.**


	10. Ralph and Vanellope

**Okay, here's another fluff-shot for you. The idea popped into my head last night and I've been overcome with the urge to write it. Shall we read on?**

Characters: Ralph and Vanellope

From: _Wreck-It Ralph_

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

~T~

It was Saturday Night at the arcade, the work hours long after done and all the game characters were either hanging around game-central station or hanging out in one another's games for a while before returning to their own. In one particular game, Vanellope Von Schweetz was standing before her friend, Wreck-It Ralph, who was sitting in a chair, rubbing his temples.

"Tell me again… _what_ happened?" Ralph asked with a heavy sigh.

"Well… Rancis and Candlehead and I were sledding down Snow-Cone Peak, when suddenly we lost control of our toboggans and shot up a ramp and landed in a Gummi-Worm farm, then swerved through the roads and into my castle, having a few worms clinging onto our sleds or wrapped around our heads obscuring our view, and before you know it the castle is a mess and full of worms!" Vanellope said in one breath, then breathed in and asked in a sweet-tone, "So I was wondering if I could spend the night with you until it was cleaned."

Ralph sighed. Her story sounded crazy- but knowing the little glitch for a while now, he knew she could get into any kind of trouble. "What about the rest of your friends? Didn't you ask if you could stay with one of them?"

Vanellope shook her head. "Nope. You were the only one who came to mind. I'd ask Rancis, but he's having a boys-only night at his place; I couldn't ask Candlehead because she's mad because her Graham-Cracker sled busted and won't talk to me; and Taffyta and I aren't really good friends. …Besides, I've never gotten to spend the night in another game before!"

"I don't know, I don't really have anywhere you can-"

"Please, Ralph? You're my best friend! I promise I won't cause any trouble! Please please please please?" As she said this, the little glitch had her eyes widen and stuck out her lower lip- the epic sad puppy-dog pout… and no one could resist such a face (except Lieutenant Calhoun, that is).

Ralph rubbed his face, letting out a groan. "Alright… but just for tonight. And when you get back to Sugar Rush, no more snow-cone boarding!"

"YAY! Thank you!" Vanellope exclaimed, despite Ralph had grounded her from one of her favorite activities (though, she'd do it anyway). She glitched with excitement, ending up on the back of the couch, on a table, and on Ralph's shoulder, where the wrecker grabbed her by the back of her jacket and placed her on the ground, making her hold still… but to no avail. "I'll go get my stuff!"

With that, she zipped out.

Ralph shook his head. "This is going to be one long night," he muttered.

~T~

Vanellope returned with a bag full of movies, snacks, and games. "What do you want to do first? Play 'Clue'? Watch 'Invasion of the Code Snatchers'? Oh! How about if we see who can eat the most milkduds without barfing!" she said, hyperactively.

"How about we just watch a movie, and not try to make a mess?" Ralph suggested, not exactly in the mood for games (which is ironic, considering he lives in one).

"Lets watch this one!" Vanellope whipped out a movie, titled 'Attack of the Mutant Malt-Balls', and popped it in. She then sat on the couch, surrounded with snacks. "C'mon, Ralph! It's starting!"

Ralph sat down, watching the movie. Halfway through, he started to fall asleep- the effects were cheesy, the creatures looking like Malt-Balls with extra eyes drawn on their heads with frosting, and their teeth looking like candy-corn, chasing after Sugar Rush characters in circles around the camera. He yawned, drifting off…

"LOOK OUT, IT'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

"Whoa!" Ralph shouted, jolting awake, and looked at Vanellope, who seemed highly engrossed in the movie. "Jeez, kid, calm down! It's just a movie! It doesn't even LOOK real!"

"It's more about the story than the special effects," Vanellope said matter-of-factly. "Ooh, look! A cream-puff is about to get her filling sucked out!"

Ralph sighed, face-palming. _This was a mistake… _he thought.

Once the movie had ended, they played 'Clue'… Vanellope winning 3 games out of five. "Colonel Marshmallow, in the fungeon, with the birthday-candle!" she announced.

Ralph sighed, looking at his cards. "Right again," he said. "Why don't we turn in, now?"

"Are you kidding! The night is still young! C'mon, lets have that milkdud eating contest!"

"No offense, Vanellope… but I'm not really into milkduds. I don't like chocolate, remember?"

Vanellope paused. "Oh. Right. …What should we do, then?"

Ralph opened his mouth to reply.

"OTHER than go to sleep, Ralph!"

He closed it, thinking. He looked at the games and movies Vanellope had brought over, realizing how none of them had any connection to the hyperactive, wild child she normally was (unless you counted some of the horror movies). "No offense, kid, but aren't some of these things a bit lame for your tastes?"

"What, are you saying I'm not cool?!"

"No, it's just… you're more into driving like a maniac, pulling pranks, and other things that drive people insane."

"And your point?"

"What's with all the boardgames and old movies?"

Vanellope looked down at her things. "Well, I just thought about trying something new- and you did say you didn't want me to make a mess."

"Yeah… but if you have something else in mind, we can do it- unless it's illegal."

Vanellope rubbed her chin. "Anything?"

"Sure… as long as it doesn't get us in trouble." He then paused. "Why are you grinning like that?"

"C'mon, Ralph!" Vanellope then glitched out the door.

"Whoa! Wait up! I said nothing illegal, got it?!"

~T~

"This is NOT legal."

"Oh, hush, it's just a prank."

"We're going to get into trouble!"

"That's part of the fun… shh! Here she comes!"

Taffyta walked over to her house, opening the door… then shrieked as a large Gummi-Worm slithered out, and she ran off screaming for help. Vanellope hit the ground, laughing, rolling around. "You know that wasn't very nice, right?" Ralph scolded.

"Hey, she put a War-Head in my car last week! Those things are psychotic!"

Ralph shook his head. "Alright, lets just go…"

"Not so fast! There's another thing we can do!"

Ralph groaned. "NOW what…?"

~T~

"AAAAUUGH!"

"WHEEEEEEEEEE!"

The two friends were now shooting down a mountain of Neapolitan ice-cream on a sled crafted from two strawberry wafers and a hershey-bar, swerving this way and that, and rushing into and around a waffle-cone tunnel, and dodging marshmallow Christmas trees. "Suddenly, playing boardgames doesn't sound so lame!" Ralph stammered.

"Hang on, Ralph! Here comes the fun part!" Vanellope exclaimed.

"Fun part? …GAH!" Ralph looked on, seeing a large fudgecicle ramp. "Hit the brakes!"

"Sleds don't have brakes!"

The wrecker did what any adult would do- covered his eyes and began making peace with his maker. The sled zipped up the ramp and through the air, and he screamed, while Vanellope shouted with glee, "AAAAIIIEEEE/WOO-HOOOOO!"

*Splut!*

They then landed in a giant banana-cream pie. Ralph popped up first. "I'M ALIVE!" he cried with relief.

Vanellope popped up next. "Lets do that again!" she exclaimed, earning a glare from Ralph.

~T~

It was midnight by the time Vanellope began to feel tired, as she rode on Ralph's shoulders outside the Sonic game- having covered Dr. Robotniks evil lair with frosting, which made Ralph a bit tense about seeing him at the next Bad Guys Anonymous meeting. "I think it's time we got home," he told her, hearing her yawn.

"No, no, lets go to Mario Brothers and scare Princess Peach, or we can go to Paper-Boy and see if he wants to race bikes through that obstacle course, or play against the Ping-Pongs in a… death match…" The glitch was saying, her voice trailing off as she yawned once more.

Ralph rolled his eyes- there was no end to Vanellope's twisted yet fun-filled imagination. He walked back into Fix-It Felix, Jr. and sat down on the small little train as it rolled down the tracks, Vanellope mumbling something about sneaking a deviled-dog into Street Fighter or something like that, bringing up any idea to keep herself awake.

They reached Ralph's new apartment and he walked in, deciding to let her lie in his bed while he took the couch. He covered her up and quietly began to leave…

"MUTANT MALT-BALLS!" Vanellope gasped, jolting awake, then blinked. "Wow, you were right, Ralph… even in nightmares, those things look crummy."

Ralph shook his head for the umpteenth time that night. "Alright, time for bed. I'll be on the couch…" he said, beginning to leave the room.

"Hold it, will you do one more thing?"

_So close… _the wrecker thought, mentally moaning. "What now?"

Vanellope rushed past him, reached into her bag, and pulled out a book titled, 'Pac-Man on Koopa Beach'. "Can you read me a story?"

"You're 9 years old… aren't you a little old for bedtime stories?"

"Don't you know anything about kids? It helps calm us down and get to sleep quicker… unless you want me to stay up the rest of the night."

Ralph rubbed his face- Vanellope's threats always got to him. "Alright, just one chapter," he muttered.

Vanellope grinned and lied down in bed, handing Ralph the book. _I can't believe I'm doing this… _he thought.

"What are you waiting for, stinkbrain? Are we gonna read or not?"

"(Wish I could say 'or not…') Fine, here we go…" Ralph opened the book, beginning to read. "'One day in Game Central Station, Pac-Man wandered along, deciding to take a vacation that weekend. He looked all over, wondering where he should go, and decided to head to Mario World, since it had several locations to choose from. He walked into the world, seeing different tunnels that lead to different places. 'I think I'll try the Beach first,' he thought, believing there couldn't be anything harmful about a simple day at the beach. But once he got there, he ran into a bunch of Koopas…"

He paused, turning to Vanellope. "Don't you think this sounds more like something for a little ki-" he began to ask, but paused.

Vanellope had fallen asleep!

_I guess reading little-kids books is enough to put anyone to sleep, _he figured, then closed the book, preparing to leave… but before he got the chance, Vanellope rolled over and snuggled against him, holding his abdomen. He tried to move away, but she wouldn't let go; he tried lightly pushing her, but she stayed on; he then tried prying her off, but she snapped back, only cuddling closer.

The wrecker sighed, then lied down, giving in. As he did so, she relaxed, a small smile forming on her face. _So she was faking! _he thought… but considering how happy she was, and how desperate he was for some sleep, he decided not to 'wake' her with any criticism. He relaxed, folding one arm around her while folding the other behind his head, drifting to sleep.

Perhaps letting her spend the night wasn't that bad… though he promised he would never go snow-cone boarding ever again.

~T~

**And there you go- a longer chapter with a fluffy ending. Like always, I'm open to suggestions.**


	11. Flip, Shaggy, and Pugsy

**Weeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllll… I'm bored, so here's a new fluff-shot. And this time, it's a crossover! :D**

Characters: Flip, Shaggy, and Pugsy (holy crud, it's a triple!)

From: _The Amazing Chan Clan, Scooby-Doo, and Fangface _

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Hanna-Barbera and Ruby-Spears.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It was a dark and stormy night, as the paper-boy rode his bike down the road…" Flim-Flam was saying.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it Flim-Flam," Flip Chan spoke up. "If you're going to tell a scary story, you should use a better opening, let alone a more original one than 'it was a dark and stormy night',"

"Yeah, and what the heck would a paper-boy be doing out in a storm at night, anyway?" Scrappy Doo added. "Don't they have routes in the morning?"

Flim-Flam rolled his eyes. He had invited Flip, Scrappy, Dotty, and Holly Trueblood over to watch a scary movie on television… but the power went out so they decided to tell scary stories until it came back on. "Alright, alright, how about this: It was a dark and cloudy morning as the paper-boy rode his bike down the road."

"Sounds better," Dotty said, nodding. "Keep going."

"He was almost done with his route, only one house left. It had a new resident, an old guy who kept to himself, never interacted with anyone, and barely came out of the house- in fact, no one had even seen the guy since the day he moved in. Though the boy knew he was going to be the first- it was time for the guy to give him his monthly payment."

The others snickered.

"Anyway, he gets to the house and knocks on the door. At first he's nervous about meeting this guy, like what if he was some creep? Well, as soon as the door opened he wasn't nervous any more- he was freaked out! The man had teeth as yellow as his eyes, stringy white hair that was beginning to fall out, pale skin so thin you could practically see his skull, and a suit so ugly, it would make anything in Jon Arbuckle's closet look cool!"

"Wow, that IS scary." Holly commented.

"'Come in, dear boy, I've been expecting you,' The old man said, and the boy shakily stepped into his house…"

_Half an hour later…_

"…and all anyone ever found was an old rolled-up newspaper, with bloody finger-prints smeared around it- all that remained of the last boy who failed to escape the old man's grasp." Flim-Flam finished.

Dotty was dosing off but snapped awake; Holly stretched; and Scrappy scoffed. Flip was the only one who found the story startling, though kept a calm expression. "I've heard scarier stories from a toilet brush," Scrappy sneered.

"You did make the arc too long," Dotty said. "Rather than going into detail of every room they went by, just skip to the part where they reach the attic."

"Yeah, and how could the old man just mysteriously disappear? And if the boy wasn't the first one he killed, why hadn't there been a search around the house to investigate?" Holly added.

"Geez, guys, it's just a story! It's not like I plan on making it into a movie!" Flim-Flam scoffed, then rubbed his chin. "Although, that DOES sound like a good idea…"

"Then the Nostalgia Critic could bash it," Scrappy joked.

The TV turned on just then. "Speaking of movies, looks like the power is back on. Lets see if the movie is on," Flip suggested.

They turned on the television and decided to watch the movie, "The Woman In Black".

_2 Hours Later…_

By the time the movie ended the kids were pretty scared. "…Anyone else think that they snuck in references from Harry Potter?" Scrappy asked.

"Yeah, and they made it different from the book and didn't add in too much detail of why the woman was kept from her son," Dotty added.

"Let alone the ending was ridiculous. If she got her son back, why did she still try to kill another child?" Flim-Flam added.

"I liked the ending, I thought it was sweet- better than the ending to the book." Holly spoke up.

"I don't think it was that scary. What do you think, Flip?" Scrappy asked.

Flip blinked, still petrified. "Huh? Oh, right. Yeah, it wasn't that scary." he said quickly.

"Well, c'mon, Scrap. Let's go to the arcade before it closes," Flim-Flam said.

"Holly and I are going to go pick up Woofer and Whimper from the pound- we took them there so they could teach some bloodhound puppies how to track before getting adopted." Dotty added.

"You want to come with us, Flip?" Scrappy asked.

"Nah, I'm heading to Pugsy's house. Pop said I could hang out there while Suzy and Anne were at the mall, Tom and Alan were at a cosplay convention, Scooter were at a friend's house, Mimi and Nancy, were at a sleepover, Henry were on a date, and Stanley working at his part-time job… Apparently, I was the only one without a schedule this weekend." Flip answered with a shrug.

"Okay. Shaggy said he was heading over there later, too. Tell him we said hi," Flim-Flam added.

0o0o0o0o0o0

All the kids had started out walking down the street together, and eventually Holly and Dotty turned left, and not long Flim-Flam and Scrappy went right. Flip was on his own, and it was starting to get dark. As the sun went down he began to think about the horror stories everyone shared, and the movie, and soon all the horrifying images began to intermingle within his mind. He started looking over his shoulder every couple steps, as if imagining someone or something were stalking him, waiting for him to enter the shadows and meet an untimely demise.

_Calm down, Flip. It wasn't real- you've faced freakier things before. _he told himself. He had taken part in his father's cases, learning about how criminals pulled their tricks and how monsters and ghosts always turned out to be crooks. There was nothing to be scared of…

…although no one had to be a ghost or monster to prowl upon someone, and drag them into a living nightmare and cut their life short. On cases he and his siblings were ordered to keep out of, there was always some sicko who had no morals, no conscience, and no common sense, who would stab or shoot anyone with a smile on their face. He saw those sort of things on the news, though he wouldn't admit it scared him- especially in front of his younger siblings who looked up to him.

_There's no one after you, you're okay. _he kept telling himself. _It'll be alright, just keep walking._

*Crash!* went a trash-can in an alley that a cat knocked over, and the 9-year-old yelped and broke into a sprint, leaving behind clouds of dust as he shot down the sidewalk toward Pugsy's house, not slowing down until he reached the front door, knocking rapidly. The door opened and he saw Shaggy standing there. "Like, hey Flip! Pugs said you might be dropping by," Shaggy said. "C'mon in, we're playing videogames."

"Neat! What games do you got?" Flip asked, walking in.

"Oh the usual- _Grand Theft Auto, Kingdom Hearts, Mario World_… We rented a new one called _Slender Man: The Eight Pages. _It's for the computer._"_

"Can I play it?"

"Eh, I don't think so, Flip." Pugsy answered, sitting on the couch, playing the game on his laptop. "It's kind of a survival-horror game, might be too scarifying for ya."

Flip scoffed, sitting down on the couch. "C'mon, how scary could it be?"

_An Hour Later…_

Scary. As. Death.

Flip watched Pugsy and Shaggy take turns on the game- Pugsy only managed to collect seven pages before getting killed by Slender, and Shaggy panicked after the first minute. Flip had then asked for a turn, which turned out to be a big mistake- the game, despite its poor graphics, seemed real to him, as if he were actually lost in the woods, and he began to grow nervous, and wanted to quit…

But he couldn't- not in front of the two other sleuths he looked up to. He didn't want them to think he was a coward (even thought Shaggy practically dove under his security blanket after his turn); he didn't want them to think he was just a scared little kid and couldn't handle it.

So he continued, trying to keep from flinching every time he caught sight of Slender, and to keep from racing around frantically to find all the pages. Finally, just when he thought he was about to lose the game, he found the eight pages and beat the level. "Hey, not bad, Flip." Pugsy told him, patting him on the back. "You actually managed to beat it,"

"…is it safe to look at the computer, again?" Shaggy asked from under a couch cushion.

"Yes, Captain Cowardice, you don't have to keep your teddy-bear around for protection anymore,"

Shaggy stood up, the cushion still on his head. "I wasn't that scared!"

"Okay, you're right, you weren't HE'S BEHIND YOU!"

Shaggy leaped into Pugsy's arms. "GAH! WHERE?!"

Pugsy rolled his eyes and dropped Shaggy. "Coward." he then looked at his watch. "It's getting late, Flip. Don't you think you should head home?"

"Yeah, sure. See ya." Flip answered, walking toward the door… but paused, seeing how dark it was outside. He imagined that, if he so much as opened the door, some creepy old man could be standing there with a knife, or a ghostly woman ready to lure him in front of a train, or Slender waiting for him.

A hand grabbed his shoulder then and he gasped, spinning around. "Whoa, easy Flip! I was just going to see if you needed a ride home." Shaggy said, holding up his hands in defense. "Are you alright? You look pretty pale."

"Y-Yeah… probably just coming down with something."

*Ring!*

"WHOA!" Flip jumped, bumping into Shaggy as he did.

"I'll get it," Pugsy said, grabbing the phone. "Hello? …I see. …No, it's fine with me. I'll let him know. …Alright, goodbye," he hung up and turned to Flip. "That was your dad, Flip. He said there's a storm coming in and doesn't want you to go anywhere until it clears. Your brothers and sisters are already home,"

"(oh that's a relief) I mean, alright, if you say so."

"You can sleep on the couch if you want. If you need anything, you know where to find us." Shaggy said.

Flip nodded and lied down on the couch, turning on some cartoons on the TV while Shaggy and Pugsy went to their own rooms. He stared at the screen, watching as Daffy and Bugs were trying to convince Elmer Fudd on whether it was 'duck season' or 'rabbit season', until he drifted to sleep…

And the nightmares began. First he dreamt he was a paper boy, lost in the woods chased by Slender, only to end up at a house in a marsh where a ghostly woman was trying to lure him into the tide and drown him, while his friends stood around him, having become zombies and trying to drag him in…

"no… no… No!" Flip yelled, waking up from the horrid vision. His heart was racing, he was dripping with sweat, and he was breathing rapidly… and to his own surprise he had been crying in his sleep.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and ran to Shaggy's room, running over to his bed. "Shaggy? Wake up," he whispered, shaking the teen awake.

"Huh… wha…?" Shaggy replied, groggily. "Flip? What are you doing up? It's two in the morning,"

"I know… I'm sorry. I just had a nightmare,"

"Oh… what about?"

"Just… some scary stuff about zombies, ghost women, Slender… Say, Shag, you're an expert on being scared, right?"

"Well… I guess you could say that…"

"You think you could give me some tips on what I could do to stop being scared?"

Shaggy looked at him, blinking. "(I gotta be dreaming). …Well, Flip, if you need advice on how to conquer fear, there's one thing you can do."

"What's that?"

"…Go to Pugsy for help. I'm not really an expert on the whole 'facing fear' subject,"

_Of course, _Flip thought. He should have known to go to the _least _cowardly first. Walking as quickly as he could down the hall toward Pugsy's room, walking in and tapping him on the shoulder. "Pugs, wake up,"

"…the bathroom's down the hall, to the left, I told you that already…" Pugsy muttered, turning toward him. "…Oh, it's you, kid. What is it?"

"I, um… had a nightmare, and need help."

Pugsy shook his head. "(I knew this would happen sooner or later) Alright, Shaggy has a spare set of rubber pants in his third drawer, beneath his stash of potato chips. Don't worry about the couch, that pinhead had the same problem last week-"

"Not THAT kind of help! I just need help to stop being scared,"

"…Oh. Well, what's scaring ya? It was that game, wasn't it?"

Flip sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "It's not just that. I was hanging out with some friends and we were telling scary stories, then we watched a scary movie. On the way over here I was getting creeped out, and then I felt really freaked out when playing the game… I didn't want to say anything though, so you guys wouldn't think I was some wimpy kid."

Pugsy shook his head, sitting up. "Flip, just because you're scared of something doesn't mean you're a wimp. A lot of people are scared of things- I'm even scared of a few things myself. The only difference is I face my fears… you're only a wimp if you try to run away from them. Makes it worser when you try to hide them and let them bottle up inside. …Heck, Shaggy is a grown man, but he isn't ashamed to say when something scares him (…let alone whimper about it for weeks…)"

"But how can I get rid of my frightening thoughts? What if I keep having nightmares?"

"Well, you could try not thinking about them, for one thing. I'd suggest staying away from the horrifyable stuff for a while- sounds like you already got enough scares for one weekend."

Flip nodded. "Okay,"

"Alright, now get back to sleep, it's after 2."

Flip shifted.

Pugsy sighed. "Let me guess…"

"I can't sleep."

"(okay, okay)… Go ahead and crawl in,"

Flip smiled then crawled in the bed. Pugsy began to dose off, until a hand gripped his shoulder, making him flinch. "Pugsy…?"

"What the…?" Pugsy looked over, seeing it was Shaggy. "What do you want?!"

"Well… I had a nightmare, too. Can I bunk with you two for the night?"

Pugsy slapped his forehead. "Huh boy… Fine. But this is the ONE and ONLY time, got it?!"

Shaggy nodded and crawled in on the other side of Pugsy. "Night guys,"

"Goodnight," Flip replied, while Pugsy only grunted. As he drifted to sleep, he realized there wasn't much to be afraid of with a couple good friends there to help you out.

*thud*

…that is, unless there's no room on the bed. "All in favor of camping out in the living room, say 'aye'." Flip said.

"Aye/ow," Pugsy and Shaggy both replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**I suppose this leads to the question of when I'll be updating my other 'Shaggy, Pugsy, and Flip' story… I'll get to it soon, don't worry. Right now, I can't decide on the next fluff shot. I got two suggestions, both are really good and include characters from movies I really enjoy. **

**Perhaps you could help me vote:**

**-Jamie and Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians)**

**-Muggsy and Danny (The East Side Kids)**

**-Other**

**What do you think? **


	12. Jack Frost and Jamie

**Ah geez, sorry for the wait guys, but I got a little held-back. But, with a recent weather-advisory permitting a blizzard coming my way… well I got a little time to update, let alone became inspired for this next fluff-shot. Enjoy!**

Characters: Jamie and Jack Frost

From: _Rise of the Guardians_

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Dreamworks.

~T~

The wind was howling, making the snow blow hard across the area, covering the small town in an icy blanket. The streets were slick, most of the power-lines being weighed down with too much ice and causing a few black-outs on a few blocks. One of those blocks happened to be the one Jamie lived on, as he sat in his room, a flashlight in hand as he drew pictures in his notebook- particularly ones of The Guardians. He always believed in them, and despite how some thought of them to be fables, knew they existed. For real.

And if it wasn't for Jack Frost, he would have given up that belief after a disappointing Easter Egg Hunt… let alone the fact that the young Guardian helped take down the Boogeyman, Pitch Black- and for a kid, anyone who can eliminate the Nightmare King just by having fun is no doubt the most awesome hero who has ever lived.

Jamie paused then. He had been told that the Guardians had existed for centuries… yet, didn't know exactly where they came from- most peculiar, how had Pitch come to exist? What were they all like before they became Guardians? …What was Jack's life like?

*tap tap tap*

Jamie looked over at his bedroom window, where he saw a frosted smiley-face forming on the glass. He chuckled, then opened the window, seeing Jack standing there with a smirk. "Jack! I knew you'd be here," he said, excitedly.

Jack chuckled. "Well, who else do you think would make this much snow to help close school tomorrow?" the young Guardian said, smiling proudly.

"Awesome! You think you could make it snow hard enough to make sure we don't have school until summer vacation?"

"Ha! I wish… though E.B. would kill me if I caused a blizzard over his holiday."

Jamie nodded in understanding. "Yeah… but we're going to have fun tomorrow, right? Maybe we could even go out now, while the streets are still icy enough to sled on!"

Jack shook his head. "Not tonight, Jamie- it's one heck of a blizzard out there, let alone way too dangerous to be out. The ice got so thick some of the tree branches started to break off- I have to go around and spread it out a little, thin it down so there won't be any damage."

"Aw, man… okay."

"Hey, don't be too down about it," Jack knelt down, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm a Guardian, and it's my job to make sure you kids stay safe. Just because Pitch is gone, doesn't mean Mother Nature can throw out a few hazards," he leaned close and whispered. "Believe me, she can be really touchy sometimes- just ask Father Time, he dated her."

Jamie snorted, laughing.

"Hey, don't laugh- not until you see the pictures Tooth showed me, at least." The wind howled again, and Jack looked out the window. "I'd better get out there, and tame this storm."

"Wait, Jack, I want to ask you something first!"

Jack paused, smiling- every time he visited, Jamie always had a question. "Ask away, Jamie."

"Well, you've been a Guardian for a long time, and I was wondering… what were you like before you became one? Like, what was your life like before?"

Jack thought about it- he had gotten his memories back just last year, and there was so much he wanted to share, to remember, and to pass on. "Not too different than I am now- except, minus the ice-powers." he sat down on the bed, rubbing his chin. "Let me think… I remember I had a little sister- you actually remind me of her."

Jamie's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yep. She and I always had fun together with the rest of our family. I had a couple other brothers and sisters, but she was the only one who wanted to spend time with me the most… mostly because…"

Jamie sat down beside him, noticing the Guardian appeared to be lost in thought. "Because what?"

Jack's smile faded a bit. "Because our dad always had her do most of the chores." he sighed. "He didn't really like either of us too much."

"Why not?"

"Well… (how should I put this?) He was always yelling, breaking something, or calling some of us names. He always had our mom, me, or my sister do the work- since the rest of my siblings were either too young or came down with an illness. Well, one day, I stopped listening to him because he was being so mean…"

"Did he abuse you?"

Jack shrugged. "He smacked me a couple times, yeah, but he wasn't the kind of man who'd really hurt someone too bad- back then, that's how parents showed discipline to get through to their kids. Problem was, he was using discipline for the wrong reasons… And I got sick of it, and eventually he started to leave me alone." he sighed. "Problem was, it only caused him to treat my sister worse. He gave her my half of the chores, called her names, and would whip her if she didn't do the job right- and he knew how much it hurt me to see her go through that."

Jamie was silent for a moment. Tormenting one person was one thing, but doing it just to hurt someone else? Now that was just cruel! "What did you do about it?"

Jack gave him a smile. "The one thing that helped me become a Guardian- I helped her have fun. I'd tell jokes, I'd make shadow-puppets, I'd take her ice-skating… everything I could to make her happy. And after a while, our dad gave up trying to make us both miserable and just let us have fun, knowing that it was useless to try to keep us from it." he leaned back. "Pretty soon, all our siblings had fun- we still did our share of chores, since our Mom would whack us with a wooden spoon if we acted like lazy bums- and Dad just did his share of the work, yelled less, and didn't beat us unless necessary."

"So things had a happy ending, huh?"

"I guess you could put it that way, sure."

"And that's when you became a Guardian?"

Jack sighed. "It… kind of happened unexpectedly. I took my sister ice-skating one day; our brothers were with our Dad helping haul in wood for the fire, our sisters were helping our Mom in the kitchen, and we decided to go out and have fun before dinner. It had gotten a little warm while we were skating, and the ice began to thin." he slowly turned his staff in his hands. "It began to crack beneath my sister's feet, so I used this stick to slide her off the ice… and then I went under. After that, I heard the Man in the Moon calling me, and I felt this power within me."

Jamie blinked. "You mean… you… died?"

"I don't know. I thought I did, surrounded by nothing but black, seeing a white light. I was even sure of it when I went back to town, to see my family… problem was, I had forgotten who they were. I tried to ask for help, but passed through everyone like a ghost- because, since the Man in the Moon had just chosen me, no one knew about me yet, and didn't believe in me. I was lost for a while until I met the rest of the Guardians… and I guess I just forgot about wanting to find my family." he shook his head, standing up and looking out the window at the blizzard. "Now I wish I was more determined to remember, and wish I knew what happened to them after I vanished…"

Jack paused then, hearing sniffling. "I'm… I'm really sorry, Jack." Jamie said, quickly wiping away his tears before the Guardian could see. "I didn't mean to make you remember something so sad…"

He sighed, kneeling down in front of Jamie, resting both his hands on his shoulders. "It's alright, Jamie. I've been thinking about it for a while and… well, I'm too sad anymore. I managed to save my sister's life, and that's all that matters to me- and now I'm able to watch out for all the kids… especially you."

Jamie wiped his eyes. "Still… I wish there was some day you could have made sure your sister was alright… I wish I were around back then to tell her about you, and get her to believe in you so she could see how awesome her big brother was now."

Jack smiled, and tussled his hair. "It's alright, Jamie. Like I said, I'm not sad anymore- especially since you were the first one to believe in me… and even your little sister helped, too. Having fun with you helps me remember the good times I've had with my family, and those kinds of memories are the ones I'm grateful to keep." He hugged Jamie, patting him on the back. "So thanks,"

Jamie hugged him tight. "Jack… you think, someday, I might be a Guardian?"

Jack chuckled. "If you do, I'll give the others a warning- with you on the team, they won't stand having two awesome Guardians around."

Jamie chuckled, then heard the wind howl. "Sounds like your storm is calling for you,"

"Yeah, I know." Jack headed for the window. "See you around, Jamie- I'll try to tame this blizzard by tomorrow, that way we can have a sled-race,"

"Cool. Have fun,"

Jack gave a nod, and leaped out the window, soaring through the air. "Always do, Jamie. Always do."

~T~

**Well there you go, a 'Rise of the Guardians' fluff-shot. Next up… Danny and Mugs (from the East Side Kids… look 'em up if you've never heard of them).**


	13. Mugsy and Danny

**As promised, here's another fluff-shot.**

Pairing: Mugsy and Danny

From: _The East Side Kids_

Disclaimer: I do not own them… drat.

~T~

It was a typical day in Brooklyn, spring having arrived, bringing a few rainstorms with it… and it make Mugsy wish summer would hurry up and get here as he walked in the rain, pulling his hat down low to keep his face dry, and wishing he had listened to his mother's advice about wearing a jacket earlier that morning, before it began to drizzle. A cold wind blew and he shivered, but continued on- he didn't want anyone to think a little rain bothered him and look like a sissy.

Back at the club, the rest of the gang were busy patching up leaks in the roof- Rocky and Dave hammering pieces of wood up to cover the cracks; Scruno setting empty glasses, pots, jars, and bowls under the other leaks; Danny replacing the full ones with new ones Glimpy gave him; Glimpy dumping the full ones down a sink then handing them back to Danny; and Peewee and Skinny used towels to clean up the puddles.

"Well, I think we got it all fixed now," Dave said, wiping his brow.

"Thank goodness, we were running out of room," Scruno said, setting a pot on a shelf.

"Yeah, and I think the sink is backed up," Glimpy added, dumping a jar of water down it- only to have it spurt back up and into his face.

"At least the place is dry, now," Danny said.

The door swung open and Mugsy walked out the stairs… leaving a few puddles behind him as he was drenched from head to foot. Peewee and Skinny threw down their towels in aggravation, deciding they had mopped up enough that day. "Anyone want to get me a towel before I snap into hypno-thermia?" he sneered.

"Mugs, what took you so long?" Rocky asked as Dave handed Mugsy a towel.

"I would've been here sooner, but Mother Nature decided to delay me," he took off his hat- having water gush out of it and onto his head- then hung it up to dry.

"We managed to fix all the leaks," Danny told him. "Everything ought to hold up until the next rainstorm,"

"Is it still raining out there?" Scruno asked.

"…if it wasn't you'd think he'd look like a drowned rat?" Glimpy remarked.

"Hard to say, I couldn't tell a difference,"

Mugsy hit Scruno with his hat. "One more remark like that and you'll be taking a swim down the gutter," he snapped.

"Hey, I was only fooling,"

"I gotta get home now- my mom said once I was done fixing the leaks here, I was to help her fix the leaks in the basement," Rocky said, then walked out.

"Yeah, I gotta go too- my sister's coming home with her husband, and mom says that if I'm not home and in dry clothes by the time she gets there, I'm sleeping with the dog," Glimpy added.

"I gotta head out too," Skinny said.

One by one, everyone got up to either go handle something, meet someone, grab a bite, or just get out of the clubhouse- despite the rain outside. Only Danny and Mugsy stayed behind. "Danny, why don't you see if any radio stations are coming in? I'm gonna lie down for a bit," Mugsy told him, lying down on the couch.

"Sure thing, Mugs." Danny answered, walking over to the radio. He kept turning the dial, trying to find a station that wasn't static, and after ten minutes he gave up and turned it off. By that time, he noticed Mugsy was sniffling and shivering a bit. "Hey, are you alright?"

"'Course I'm alright- didn't I tell you to find something on the radio?"

"Nothing but static is on," Danny stood up walking over to a small cabinet where they hid their junkfood, grabbing some chips. This time, he heard Mugsy cough a bit. "You, uh, need something to drink?"

"Yeah, sure," Mugsy cleared his throat, trying to make his voice sound less raspy. "Grab me a soda,"

Danny did so, tossing it to him. He noticed that his friend was starting to look a little pale. "Say, Mugs… you don't look so good,"

"I told you I'm fine, Danny! Now lay off," Mugsy sneered, lying back… "A-a-a-ATCHOO!" …letting out a large sneeze a moment later.

"I knew it… I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"You caught a cold from walking in the rain!"

Mugsy wiped his nose with his sleeve. "I did not! It's just… allergies, yeah. Must be all this spring-air,"

Danny shook his head. "Face it, Mugs, you're sick. You'd better get home before it gets worse,"

"Geez, you sound just like my mom! I'm telling you I'm *cough* fine, Danny! Besides, even if I were sick, how would I get home through this rain, huh? If I had a cold, walking out there would turn it into new-mona or something,"

Danny nodded, realizing his friend had a point. "Well, if you're going to stay here, you at least should get more comfortable," he walked over and lifted up a secret door in the floor, walking down it and coming back with some spare clothes. "Here, you can start by changing into some dry clothes."

"Danny-!"

"Just do it. I'll find something to help that throat of yours,"

"As bossy as you're acting, I might shove my fist down yours," Mugsy muttered, then walked around a changing screen, putting on the dry clothes.

Danny in the meantime rifled through the cabinet, finding some cough-medicine. "I knew Skinny snatched some last month," he whispered to himself, then walked over to Mugsy once he had changed. "Alright, now take a spoonful of this, it'll help."

Mugsy gave him a look. "Have you've flipped? I ain't taking that! That's got vitamins, and minerals, and all that other crud… not to mention it tastes awful,"

"What's worse- taking some medicine, or being sick for a week? If I have to hold you down and make you take it, I will!"

"I'd like to see you try it!" Mugsy gave him a shove… and Danny lunged, catching him in the abdomen, tackling him onto the couch. "Get off me!"

"Not until… you take this… stuff!" Danny grunted, trying to hold him down.

"Fine, I'll take it! Just get off me before I knock your lights out!"

Danny moved away, and Mugsy held still as he poured the liquid into a spoon. "If this kills me, you'd better give me one heck of a funeral," Mugsy muttered to him, then took the medicine, forcing himself to swallow it. "Huh, cherry… not too bad."

"Now that that's over, you can lie down. I'll get you some blankets," Danny walked over to the shelf where some blankets were stacked, grabbing a couple and draping them over his friend.

"Anyone ever tell you you'd make a good servant?"

"Hey, I just don't want to see one of my friends sick," Danny then sat down in a chair, grabbing a book. "I'll let you know when the rain stops and you can go home,"

Mugsy shrugged, then dosed off.

A couple hours later the storm had ceased, and the boys took the opportunity to head home. "You sure you're feeling better?" Danny asked.

"For the last time, if I'm well enough to walk, there's no fuss." Mugsy told him. "And if you keep checking on me every five seconds, you'll be checking into a hospital next,"

"I doubt it- I actually know how to take care of myself… yow!" Danny had slipped, hitting the pavement, twisting his ankle as he did. "Agh! Geez…"

"Yeah, really know how to take care of yourself, don't ya?" Mugsy joked, then helped Danny back on his feet, noticing him stagger a bit. "Looks like you did a number on that ankle of yours,"

"It's fine, Mugs, I can still walk…" Danny tried to take a step on his bad-ankle, cringing at the pain.

Mugsy rolled his eyes, then grabbed Danny's arm, draping it around his shoulders so he wouldn't have to put any weight on his wounded ankle. "C'mon, I'll help you out… if you even think about resisting, I'm going to pour that cough-syrup in your ears,"

Danny nodded, allowing his friend to help him walk, and they went on their way.

~T~

…**Anyone else notice how hard it is to write a fluff-shot about tough-guys and try to keep them in-character?**

**Next pairing… Tommy and Angelica (from both Rugrats and All Grown Up)**


	14. Fangface and Storm, for Tracker78

**Hi everyone. Okay, so I know I said this next fluff-shot would be about Tommy and Angelica, but 1) I've come up with something different, and 2) didn't have much time to seek inspiration for it :P**

**A more specific reason is that this one is for Tracker78. Her husband is recovering in the hospital, and I felt like writing this for the both of them to keep their spirits lifted. …For those of you who believe fan-fictions shouldn't be used for personal things in real life, I have nothing to say to you but 'I don't care, it's my story, my choice, don't like it don't read, and find a heart that's thawed out.'**

**Here's to you, Track! Enjoy, and prayers be with your love.**

Characters: Fangface and Storm.

From: _Fangface, _misc. fics

Disclaimer: Tracker78 owns Storm.

~T~

"_Are you watching, bro?"_

"_Yeah, but (grr) are you sure about this?"_

"_Ah, c'mon! I do stunts like this all the time… and this one will top them all! Get the camera ready!"_

"_Be careful!"_

"_Here I go-o-o! (arroooooo!) Check this out!"_

"_Cool, cool… uh oh! Sis! Look out!"_

"_What?"_

~T~

That's all Storm could remember before she lost consciousness.

The dare-devil of a she-wolf was at a ski-resort with her brother and his friends, performing stunts on her snow-board, going up to a hill the locals called 'Suicide Slope', to try a few tricks not even her daring brother would try… and boy did she know why, now.

"Storm? Storm! Are you awake?" she could hear Fangface say.

"Aunty Em, is that you?" Storm asked, still a little dazed. Once her vision cleared, she noticed she was in a hospital and her leg was in a cast. "Aw, man, how did THAT happen? (grr)"

"You went up a ramp and was doing side-flips, and slammed into a rock, (grr), rolled downhill becoming a giant snowball, went over a cliff (grr) and landed on a ski-ramp, shot into the air, and slammed into a tree. ...then some jerk ran over your leg with his skis and broke it."

"Ouch… good thing I've gone through worse, huh?"

Fangface gave her a look. "Gone through worse?! Storm, I've been all over the world going after every kind of dangerous creep, but even I'm not dumb enough to throw caution to the wind and get myself involved in an accident! (grr) Not unless it involved trying to catch a crook, or try to catch Pugs. What would you have done if I hadn't been around watching? You'd be stuck out there, freezing with a broken leg… and that jerk on the skis wouldn't be hanging from his pants at the top of a pine-tree."

Storm rolled her eyes. "Is Fangs speaking through you?"

"…who?"

She shook her head, almost forgetting her brother forgot he was human. "Never mind. Don't be so paranoid, I'm fine, aren't I?"

"I just don't like it when you do these stunts. You were unconscious for the past 17 hours, and I was scared something happened to you,"

17 hours? The she-wolf cringed, thinking she only blacked out for two at the least. "Alright, I'm sorry. I promise I'll try not to do anything crazy like that again… especially with a busted leg like this."

"(grr) Good." he then hugged his sister tightly. "I'm just glad you're okay,"

Storm smiled, hugging him back. "Well, I'm glad you were there for me… and hung that jerk by his pants for me, too."

Pugsy walked in just then, reading a book. "Oh, Storm, you're awake," he said. "Found a book for you to read while you're recoverating. Check out page five."

Storm took the book, seeing it was a book about Jeff Foxworthy's famous 'You Might Be A Redneck' jokes. She turned to page five, which read: "You might be a redneck if… the last words you remember saying, before losing consciousness, were 'Hey, ya'll, watch this'!" She sneered and glared at Pugsy, who was silently chuckling.

"Pugs, if I wasn't stuck in this bed right now…" she began to growl.

"Allow me," Fangface said, then lunged at Pugsy…

…and if anyone wanted to know why there was a teenager locked outside the ski-lodge on a balcony, in the snow, wearing nothing but boxers, they wouldn't have to think too long.

Storm smiled. "I've got the best twin-brother," she said, putting her arm around him.

"Hey, no one messes with my sister," Fangface replied, patting her on the back.

They sat there, turning on a television and watching some TV, Fangface pulling out a board-game for them to play… doing everything to pass the time until his sister was back on her feet.

"…you realize you're going to have to let Pugs back in, right?" Storm asked him.

~T~

**I hope this gave you some comfort (and a few laughs), Tracker. God be with you and your husband. **

**As for the rest of you, I hope you also enjoyed… and I've decided, for an extra treat, I'll do fluff-pairings between my author-friends (or their OC) and one of their favorite characters on special occasions.**

**Peace out!**


	15. Scoobycool9 and Scooby Doo

**And now for a new chapter!**

**Pairing: Scoobycool9/James (author) and Scooby-Doo**

**Disclaimer: Scooby Doo is owned by Hanna-Barbera.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

James walked indoors from the freezing weather. It was a real blizzard outside, as there was already five inches of snow after twenty minutes, the temperature dropping from 30 degrees to 2 degrees over a course of twelve hours.

It was bad timing for the gang to be vacationing at a ski-lodge in Colorado that weekend.

"I thought you said the weather was supposed to be nice!" Daphne argued with Freddy, as everyone sat by the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate.

"That's what the weather advisory said! It was only supposed to be 50 degrees, all weekend!" Freddy argued, holding up his phone to show the weather report.

Velma adjusted her glasses, reading it. "Fred... that's the weather-advisory for Kansas!" she deadpanned.

Freddy blushed. "Well... they're close, aren't they?"

The whole gang groaned. "First thing tomorrow morning, we're going home," Daphne muttered.

"I don't think that will be possible, Daph," James said, brushing snow off himself. "I just looked outside- the roads are buried. We might be stuck here all weekend,"

Everyone groaned again.

"All we need now is another Snow Ghost," Shaggy sneered, though quickly covered his mouth. "...Like, I didn't mean that!"

"Lets just turn in for the night, I doubt there's even a kook in a costume lurking in this weather," Daphne sighed.

Everyone agreed, and went to their rooms. Only James and Scooby stayed by the fireplace- James betting the others would come out later to sleep by the warmth. The Great Dane lied on the rug close to the flames, while James sat on the couch, listening to the howling wind outside. "You know, it's nights like these that make me think of an old rhyme my grandfather would tell us," he said.

"Rhat rabout?" Scooby asked.

"Just about anything," There came another howl from the wind, and James gave a slight chill just imagining it.

Scooby hopped on the couch, lying on his lap to give him some extra warmth. James smiled, stroking the dog, then quietly recited a poem.

_"There came a time not so long ago_

_When I hiked across the mountains of snow_

_The wind howled throughout the land_

_As ice formed over every river and path_

_And Old Man Winter outstretched_

_His chilly hands._

_'Do not fear,' he would say_

_As snowflakes gently hit the ground_

_'I'm just here to put the earth to rest,_

_So it may be lively another day,'_

_Rest easy, rest warm_

_Young child of mine_

_And do not let the cold bother you_

_For it's just another season in it's form_

_It will be over not before long_

_Once winter has finished it's own song."_

The Great Dane snored softly, James stroking his head, leaning back as he drifted asleep himself... noticing he was right, as the rest of the gang gathered their pillows and blankets and joined them by the fire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's a short one, but I felt more poetic for this one, and since it's been freezing for many of us all year, thought it could help warm you all up.**

**Hope you enjoyed, Scoobycool9!**


	16. Pugsy and Flip

**What's this? Another fluff-shot? ...Well, what are we waiting for?! Bring it on!**

**Pairing: **Pugsy and Flip.

**From: **_Fangface_ and _The Amazing Chan Clan._

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, BUT this is a reference to mine and Mr. Cartoon's "The Adventures of Shaggy, Pugsy, and Flip" story. If you haven't read it yet... boy are you going to be lost. **

**Enjoy!**

~T~

Every sleuthing gang searched all over the highway, where the missing boy could have ended up. He had been kidnapped earlier that day, all his friends looking for him, and when the kidnapper, Dick Dastardly, ended up in a wreck somewhere down the road and confessed tossing the kid out of his car while doing 75 mph, the family called everyone to the highway, and they had been searching ever since.

It had been five hours, and no one had found a trace of Flip Chan.

The sun had gone down hours ago, and every gang of meddling kids, from Mystery Inc. to the Clue Club, had searched every ditch, tree, crossroad, and field by the bridge where the nine-year-old had been thrown out, and everyone was on edge. Perhaps the persons most upset, aside from the whole Chan family, were Shaggy Rogers and Pugsy... whatever his last name is... as they had been hanging out with Flip that whole summer, and grew quite fond of him- maybe as far as saying they had a special bond, though Pugsy wouldn't admit it out loud.

"Flip Chan! Where are you, man?" Shaggy called out.

"Flip! C'mon, give us an answer!" Pugsy cried out, and sighed, searching around some trees. "Sheesh, if I'd known this was what it took to get some peace and quiet from the kid, I wouldn't have told him to pipe down so much!"

Shaggy gave him a look. "This is serious, Pugsy!"

"I know it's serious, Shaggy! That's why we're out here, searchifying!"

They went along the bridge, looking around the area for any footprints. It was ten minutes later when Shaggy had a horrible thought. "Pugs... Dastardly said he threw Flip by this bridge, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

Shaggy gulped. "What... what if he sent him OVER the bridge?!"

Pugsy froze. Why hadn't they considered that! Dastardly was a heartless villain, throwing kids off bridges was probably one of his favorite past-times! Without hesitation, they ran over, sliding down the steep, muddy hill, and began searching the bank of the creek. "FLIP! SPEAK TO ME!" Pugsy shouted.

Shaggy dove into the water- which only went up to his knees, actually- and searched, looking back at Pugsy. "I don't see him!"

"Search the other side of the bridge! Search under the bridge!"

Shaggy rushed through the water, doing so. Pugsy walked along the bank, waving his flash-light to and fro, calling for Flip.

Suddenly, he found something on the ground.

It was a hat- orange with a yellow band.

Flip's hat!

"SHAG! I found something!" he called, then pushed forward...

Oh, how he wished he hadn't.

Lying on the bank, face-down against a steep, muddy wall, waves lapping against him, was Flip Chan. His fingers were stiff in a grasping-formation, lines trailing up the hill- the poor boy must have been trying to climb up. His body was also bruised and scratched, his little muscles undoubtedly aching after being thrown out of a moving car.

He wasn't moving.

"No... No, no, no..." Pugsy gasped, running over, dropping his flashlight. He grabbed Flip, pulling him onto his back, shaking him a bit while tapping his face. It was deathly pale, mud was in his mouth. "Flip! Flip, please, talk to me, little buddy!"

He held him in his arms... his tiny body so light. So limp. He pressed his ear to his chest. No heartbeat.

"Flip, don't do this to me! Snap out of it! Flip... please!"

Tears began to run down his face as he held the child close, crying into the night.

"FLIP!"

~T~

Pugsy shot up in bed in a cold sweat, taking deep breaths. _Oh, thank God... It was just a nightmare, _he thought, letting out a slow breath while leaning back.

It had been a week since their horrible experience. They had found Flip, who only suffered from some sore muscles and a small cold, but still alive and well. After a few days of making sure he was alright, Pugsy, Shaggy, and Flip decided to hang out one last time the next weekend, as the summer was coming to a close and they all would be going back to their own lives, and were spending the night at Shaggy's house- since Pugsy's home had been repossessed.

However, the shorter teen couldn't get over the fact that they had nearly lost Flip, having gone through several 'what if?' scenarios: What if they never knew Flip had been kidnapped? What if Dastardly had taken him away? What if Flip was involved in the car-crash? And, just recently, what if they never found Flip in time? ...All of them leading to Flip ending up dead.

And it was keeping him awake at night.

This latest nightmare was more he could take. Unlike the other nightmares, it gave a clear description of Flip's lifeless body, whereas the others would be either blurred or he'd be able to wake up before thinking about it... but not this one. He couldn't get the image of the child's pale complexion, his drenched appearance, his limp weight, nor his still heart out of his head.

Pugsy got out of bed, walking out of the guest-room Shaggy had made up for him, passing Shaggy's room- the tall, lanky teen was snoring loud enough to scare the boogeyman, he could hear- and heading to Flip's room. The door was open and he looked in, seeing the nine-year-old was fast asleep- the color vibrant in his face, and a small smile formed on his lips as he breathed softly.

The shorter teen sighed with relief. Normally he never acted like a nervous parent- as Shaggy already nailed that role- but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he checked on Flip and made sure he was alright. He walked over to the bed, pulling the covers up to the boy's shoulders, and gently rubbing his head. The child's smile grew, as he lightly giggled in his sleep, snuggling deeper into his pillow.

Pugsy gave a light chuckle, smiling a bit at the sight. _Alright, Pugs, don't make it like a moment in those Halmark commercials- the kid's fine, you can go back to sleep. _he told himself, deciding to head back to his room...

Not noticing Flip forgot to put away his toy cars. Again.

*Slip!*

"Whoa!"

*Thud!*

"Oof!"

_So much for a 'Halmark' moment, _he mentally griped.

"Huh?! Who's there?" Flip gasped, hearing the sound, and noticed his friend sprawled on the floor. "Pugsy? What are you doing in my room?"

"Right now, lying on the floor in mild agonization," Pugsy replied, standing up. "How many times have we've told you not to leave your toys lying out?"

"Twice, since you nearly broke your neck falling down the stairs that one time. ...But, why were you in my room in the first place? What's going on?"

Pugsy sighed. "Nothing. Just making sure you were alright."

Flip sat up, curiously. "Alright? ...Did you hear someone breaking in or something? I didn't hear any of Shaggy's home-made alarms go off,"

He shook his head. "No, I... just had a nightmare, and was just double-checking to make sure everything was okay,"

"Oh, okay... what was the nightmare about?"

Pugsy cringed. "Um... I don't want to say, it might scarify ya."

Flip shook his head. "I doubt it. I've already faced my fear,"

Pugsy arched an eyebrow. Being the opposite of Shaggy, there was hardly anything that could scare Flip, outside of an occasional monster-movie, or ticking off Alexandra. "What fear?"

Flip was quiet a moment, pulling his knees up to his chest. "That... I might lose my family."

Pugsy mentally kicked himself. "Oh."

"It's alright- My family's okay, and so am I, especially since you and Shaggy helped me out."

He shrugged. "We do what we can. ...Well, I'm heading back to bed. If you need anything, you know where to find us,"

"Yeah," Flip yawned. "You guys are always around when I need you,"

_Aaaaannd we're back to Halmark, _Pugsy thought, though still smiled at Flip.

The shorter teen returned to his bedroom. He lay awake, though, still pondering Flip's words about him and Shaggy always being around when he needed him. _That can't really be true, _he thought. _Flip's old enough to look out for himself, plus he's got a large family to back him up. Even if Shaggy and I were never around this summer, he'd still manage... wouldn't he?_

"Pugsy?"

Pugsy should have guessed the nine-year-old wouldn't go back to sleep so quick, as Flip now stood in his doorway. "What is it?" he asked.

"I can't sleep,"

He couldn't resist an eye-roll. "Don't tell me you had a nightmare so quickly,"

"No... but, I think yours did."

"Huh?"

Flip walked over, rubbing his arm. "It's the first time you've ever checked up on me, before. I can't help but think that, if a nightmare could scare you so much that you'd be worried about me, it must have been real bad, since you don't worry about me at all."

Pugsy sat up. "What makes you think I don't worry about you?"

Flip shrugged. "Well, you just don't make much of a big deal out of anything- I think the only time you've ever worried was when Shaggy and I had to house-sit for you,"

"I had a right to worry- especially since you guys ended up turning the place into Party Central."

"And for the 23rd time, sorry about that... But, you've never really seemed to worry about me as a whole, before." he gave him a curious look. "So... how come you were worried, now?"

Pugsy sighed. "I _have_ worried about you, Flip- from the time you went after that Flying Dutchman alone, to the point where you went missing last weekend." he rubbed the back of his neck. "That's... actually what my nightmare was about. In it, we didn't find you in time, and... I won't finish."

Flip nodded. "I've had nightmares like that to. I was actually worried you guys wouldn't find me, when I started calling for you... But you did, and everything's okay now."

"Yeah... I just hate thinking of the whole 'what if' scenario,"

"Then don't think about it. I'm here now, I'm safe... and it's all thanks to you guys," he leaned forward and hugged him. "You're my hero,"

_Don't cry, don't you dare cry... _Pugsy told himself, wincing as he hugged Flip back. "Thanks, Flip..." he whispered, pulling away.

"If you want, I could stay with you tonight, so you won't have to worry,"

Pugsy shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to get back into his 'tough guy' composure. "Um, sure, whatever. Your choice," he said.

Flip crawled in next to him, the shorter teen turning away to keep up his tough appearance.

No such luck. "Thanks for being there when I needed you," the nine-year-old whispered.

A tear rolled down his face. _Well, time to turn in my Man Card. _Pugsy thought, though he still smiled. "Anytime, Flip."

He had no more 'what if' visions, since the child proved to him everything was alright... and they had each other to thank.

~T~

**A/N: ...I see you guys crying. Don't try to hide it! **

**Okay, so this probably served as a huge spoiler for those of you who have yet to read the full story... but don't worry, there's still something worthwhile to catch ;)**

**Please review. Up next... either Khota and Alice from **_**Highschool of the Dead**_**, or Boss and Cappy from **_**Hamtaro**_**- yeah, I've been hitting the anime again XD Still free to suggestions, too!**


End file.
